Cat's In The Cradle
by Warden Commander Oxford
Summary: Three years after defeating Alduin Seth must take a role in the ever escalating Civil War while also having to quell the Vampire threat that is rising. Torn between two people he loves and two wars what will become of Skyrim? DB/Elisif DB/Serana DB/Some other characters before he killed Alduin
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alrighty everyone this here Fanfic is something I've been working on while taking a break from my other work. Now I realize the opening of this story is slow and probably somewhat sucks, but i'm terrible at openings, but please give it a chance. Also any comments on how to make it better would be greatly apreciated.**

**I own nothing, but the who how and what defines my character, but other than that I own zip of any of it.**

* * *

Three years have passed since Seth Dragonsbane, killed Alduin; The World-Eater in Sovngarde. When he came back though his life seemed to be empty, for weeks Seth would converse with his friend and mentor Paarthurnax atop the Throat of The World over the future of the dragons and learning the dragon tongue. As much peace as it brought him to speak with the wise creature something was still missing.

"Fos arokon hi goraan Dreh?" Paarthurnax asked apparently sensing Seth's thoughts.

"Dovah los nid lingrahiik hask, nuz Keizaal maht praag zey. Zu'u tovok waan nii fen alun oblaan, nuz Zu'u ahk fraan ol to atruk staavek. Waan Zu'u lost nid dahrin wah krif ahrk lahney fah atruk zuk fein dimaar vir dreh Zu'u bahzim?"

"Krosis, Dovahkiin. Fos hi yah Zu'u nis ofan, nuz aalkos aanvorey vis."

"Zu'u dreh ni mindoraan, do fos dreh hi tinvaak?"

Pararthurnex gave a slight chuckle to the Dragonborn's lack of self insight, "Goraan Dreh, ruzun hi lost kosaan tinvaak voth daar wuth gein hi tinvaak mal membrah nii lost wah tovok vir reistig Bronjun do Okulom gut ko daar tiid do kein.."

"Have I really?" He asked with a surprised tone in his native tongue breaking their verbal use of the dragon language. Seth only remembers speaking of the dragons, and then sometimes he would let his mind wander to Elisif; this is true, but how lost did he get? _Was I lost enough to have spoken of her?_

"Geh," was the old dragons reply.

"Then perhaps I should go and see her: after all the war will still be taking a toll on all of Skyrim's holds until the rebellion is crushed. Plus it's been over three years since I've actually been anywhere. I was so eager to be away from all the people and yet I now miss them. Perhaps this is what it was like for you, before the return of the dragons?"

"Geh, nuz vos zey ni dein hi lingrahiik. Bo ahrk dreh fos hi kent."

"OD AH VIIN," Seth shouted to the skies and a few moments later his other friend Odahviing joined them atop the mountain.

"Hi for."

"Tol Zu'u drey fahdon. Mu los klov fah Okulom Zu'u praag wah koraav anahlrii." Seth informed eagerly climbing on the dragons back. Once settled they took to the skies and flew northwest until Seth spotted the distinct features of the Blue Palace overhead.

* * *

**I will only be using the dragon tongue when speaking with dragons and on rare occasion when he just wants to cause Seth doesn't give a bo gjok.  
**

**Translations of dragon language:**

**Fos arokon hi goraan Dreh = What troubles you young Dov**

**Fos hi yah Zu'u nis ofan, nuz aalkos aanvorey vis = What you seek I cannot give, but perhaps another can**

**Zu'u dreh ni mindoraan, do fos dreh hi tinvaak? = I do not understand, of what do you speak?**

**Goraan Dreh, ruzun hi lost kosaan tinvaak voth daar wuth gein hi tinvaak mal membrah nii lost wah tovok vir reistig Bronjun do Okulom gut ko daar tiid do kein. = Young Dov, since you have been here talking with this old one you speak little unless it was to wonder how a certain Jarl of Solitude was faring in this time of war**

**Dovah los nid lingrahiik hask, nuz Keizaal maht praag zey. Zu'u tovok waan nii fen alun oblaan, nuz Zu'u ahk fraan ol to atruk staavek. Waan Zu'u lost nid dahrin wah krif ahrk lahney fah atruk zuk fein dimaar vir dreh Zu'u bahzim = The dragons are no longer much of a danger, but Skyrim still needs me. I wonder if it will ever end, but I also feel as though something missing. If I have no reason to fight and live for something more than myself how do I continue**

**Geh, nuz vos zey ni dein hi lingrahiik. Bo ahrk dreh fos hi kent Yes, but let me not keep you longer. Go and do what you must**

**Hi for = you called**

**Tol Zu'u drey fahdon. Mu los klov fah Okulom Zu'u praag wah koraav anahlrii.= That I did friend. We are headed for Solitude; I need to see someone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Return To Solitude

Setting Seth down a mile outside of the city the Dragonborn bid farewell to Odahvinng, reassuring the dragon that he'd be fine and call him if needed. He still didn't seem too pleased with that but he consented to the action and took off.

Walking up to the gates Seth passed many who stared and gawked. _They're shocked that I still live. So I guess being gone for three years means you're dead? Hmm, and now that I'm back I wouldn't be surprised if they all want me to defeat Ulfric for them too: well too bad because there's only one person I wish to see more than anything. _The young hero thought to himself

"You!" a courier shouted in his direction.

_Shit. I've been gone three years; enough time not to be recognized by anyone surely then barely to the city gates and already people are finding things for me to do. Just goes to show how much gratitude I get for saving every race on Nirn. _Seth cursed wishing he'd remember to bring his invisibility potions next time.

As the courier approaches he looks slightly confused.

"What?" Seth spits at him somewhat harshly.

"You…you're the Dragonborn? Seth Dragonsbane? But you're a-"

"Khajiit, yes," the warrior hisses.

"-live," the courier finished his statement wide eyed at the cats presence.

"My apologies friend. Now what do you want, I am in a hurry."

His hands fumble as he reaches for the letter, and is finally able to hand the Khajiit the letter. Retrieving it from the courier's grasp he read it carefully.

_Seth Dragons Bane,_

_First and foremost we are pleased to learn that you yet live and allow me to express the thanks of the Jarl and myself for all you have done for Skyrim and her people. You alone were able to put off the civil war to help defeat Alduin. However due to your 'disappearance' or 'death' as some put it, and the escalation of civil war many have taken to looting and destroying properties. Sadly this would include Proudspire Manor; it is with humblest apologies that we hope you will allow us to rebuild and replace anything that is missing. Seeing as though your home has to be repaired it is with great honor that we invite you to be a guest within The Blue Palace while you're Manor undergoes repairs._

_There is also another matter we wish to discuss with you. Please come as soon as you can._

_Steward,_

_Falk Firebeard_

_Okay so I was right and wrong about people needing my help; which I am very happy with. Although the fact that my disappearance has made many rash is something else to consider. Maybe I shall discuss it with the Jarl or Falk while we discuss this new threat. _Looking up from the letter and his thoughts Seth finds the courier still standing there expectantly. Reaching into his light coin pouch he pulls out two septims and throw them the messengers way.

He was greeted by many and stopped by some so they could as the usual questions; where've you been? Did you really kill Alduin? Is there a woman behind the throne? as he passed through the city gates.

Like the humble hero many claim him to be, Seth stopped and answered all of the questions politely with honesty or by saying no comment on the matter and continuing his way past the seemingly rundown streets of the fair city. It amazed him at how everything could be alive and prosperous one moment and then in shambles the next. Passing by Proudspire Manor was hard though; the Dragonborn had many homes, one in every hold, but this is where he spent most of his time when not trying to save the world or little cat in a tree. The only reason he stayed here though was because it meant he was able to be close to her. Elisif.

The home was chipped in much of the stone, shingles were losing hold on the roof, and the door leaned against the wall off its hinges. Walking up the stone steps Seth felt at ease, but upon entering his home everything was disheveled; books were strewn about the floor, tables smashed and overturned, red berries he couldn't remember the name of stained the stone floor like blots of blood. Nothing was as it used to be, and even now he knew it would only get worse.

Leaving behind his wreck of a home Seth made for the Blue Palace. _Though it is night I know my presence will even make the Jarl want to rise from her much needed sleep, and even then she will still undoubtedly look as beautiful as ever._


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the palace Seth was acknowledged by the Thalmor ambassador, Maren, Melvin, Malaren, Asswhipe, or whatever his name was; and then greeted by faces actually happy to see him alive and well.

"Three years? Really?" Came a voice not too far from the doorway he was standing in.

"Sybille Stentor, my favorite mage. It is lovely to see you again." Seth ignores the question going over to hug her.

"It has been some time, Seth." she says happily returning the hug.

"Are there any more vampires you need to be rid of?" he jests which brings a smile to her face.

"Not at this particular moment, no, but I shall keep you posted," she smiled flashing her fangs making him laugh. _Divines it's been some time since I've had a good laugh._

"I'll assume the reason you're here though is because of the courier's message, yes?" she finally got around to asking once he had calmed himself.

"I was actually on my way here anyway to see Elisif. I only recently received the message outside the city gates."

Sybille must have caught the meaning of 'seeing Elisif' and then seemed to have a far off gaze. Something was wrong.

"What is it Sybille? Is Elisfi alright?"

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Seth had I known how you felt I would have stepped in before things became…dire."

"What? What do you mean dire? Are things truly so bad, and what do you mean had you 'known'?"

"I was getting to that, Seth. With you gone it wasn't just here taking a beating; in the last year alone Ulfric has taken Falkreath, Markharth, and even Whiterun. Without you the people lost hope. They believed you to be the one to help stop the civil war not just Alduin." She kindly paused letting the first bit of information sink in.

Receiving this information enraged both the dragon and lion aspects of Seth, for once both were in agreement on this particular situation. _Whiterun, under Stormcloak control? I should have been there. Oh, Akatosh, The Companions, Lydia, my brother Alex_. He turns away from the mage closing his eyes to keep his tears at bay. _But there is more to be learned, and though I will mourn all those I knew who were lost in all three cities I would also have vengeance._

"What is the next part?" Seth manages to ask without the slightest hint of pain from the loss.

"Jarl Elisif, is getting married."

"Married? To who?" The cat clad in Thieves Guild Master armor shouts in a whisper thankful that it didn't end up rocking the palace.

"Falk Firebeard."

A deep residual growl crosses his lips, ears perked back, tail stiffens, and digs his claws into the pads of his hands nearly hard enough to draw blood. _She's marrying him? Of all the suitors of Skyrim and she chooses him? What about me?_

"Why?"

"Why him, or why not you?"

"Both," Seth says through gritted teeth.

"Because you weren't here when she needed you the most, Seth, and he was. She depended on him before you were even aware of her name, and when you showed up she found she had feelings for both of you. Had I known you reciprocated those feelings for my friend I would have asked her to wait a few more months just in case it turned out you were not dead. Then had you not she could do as she saw fit. Also because the Thalmor nor the Empire believe she can rule alone."

_Damn all to Oblivion. I want to be mad but she's right. This is my fault and I shouldn't be here_, "Sybille, I'm going to go." By the look on her face Seth could tell she thought he meant for good, "I will be back tomorrow morning, or better yet just send one of them to my manor. We'll talk while I fix my manor."

"But there's a perfectly good room here for you in the palace," she argued.

Sighing he grasped her gently by the shoulders, "I can't. I just…"

"Divines is that Seth!?"

He hears her voice and it fills the Dragonborn with warmth against the cold wind of Skyrim that he still felt from the outside. Elisif was standing at the top of the staircase and looking down on him, well them. As always Seth's breath is caught by the beauty she radiates; her long blond hair usually kept neat is slightly messy, her eyes brighter than when he'd seen them last, and her voice when she said his name made the giant cat want to purr; and he purrs for no one. So transfixed on the sight before him Sybille had to elbow the ebony haired cat in the gut to bring him back to reality.

"My Jarl," he says with a bow. No use in being so informal with her getting married and all.

"Come now Seth why all the formalities? Come on we need to catch up." She waves him up the stairs and with a shrug to Sybille Seth races up the stairs two at a time to catch up with the woman who has stolen his heart, but will never be able to return it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This Chapter contains smut. Not the best smut mind you, but still smut, so don't read if you're under 17. Yeah I'm talking to you you little 10 year old, so stop it!**

* * *

She led Seth into the guest room closest to hers and sat down on the bed. The sheets were crisp and the blanket warm on the double bed big enough for two. Her body radiates a warmth like fire and increased to that of an inferno when he sat merely a foot away from her.

"So, where've you been Seth?" she asked somewhat sadly making him feel guilty for having been away; especially from her.

"I felt lost, and I didn't want to be bothered by the people for a while, so after I defeated Alduin I went strait to High Hrothgar to clear my mind." the usually strong-willed cat focused all his attention on the intricately carved bookshelves lest his inner lion pounce on her unexpectedly.

"That's funny because when I sent messengers there the Grey Beards said you weren't there." Seth cringed at how her voice went from soft to reprimanding in a matter of words, and once again guilt ebbed its way into his very soul.

"They didn't know I was there. I set camp at the very top of the mountain, and before you ask how I got up there I flew on a dragon."

"Why am I not surprised? The real question though is why are you back? What made you change your mind?"

_YOU! __Seth__ wanted to scream__. YOU did, and how I feel for YOU! _He shouted in his mind wanting more than anything to announce the truth, but instead he just sighed inwardly and decided it best to make something up, "I thought it was time to come back, and I hear congratulations are in order. I'm happy for you my Jarl I really am."

"Why are you calling me Jarl? Nothing has changed: I'm still me and as far as I can tell you're still you." She tried to turn his face toward her but Seth couldn't look her in the eyes. If he did then he wouldn't be able to let her go, "tell me why you won't even look at me. Am I that hideous without sleep?"

"No, that's not it," He whispers finally risking a look into her eyes, "It's because things have changed; you're getting married, and if I look at you then I won't be able to let you go."

"Oh, Seth," she whispered placing her palm against his black furry cheek.

Closing his eyes and leaning into her hand placing his own over hers Seth smiled. When he opened his eyes to look at her again a contagious smile was on her face which made Seth smile wider. Somehow during those minutes where the two just stared into each others eyes their bodies seemed to close in together; Seth was so close he could feel her breath on his neck. The feel and smell of her was so intoxicating that he wanted very much to take her right there, but she was getting married and the gentlemen inside- who was fighting a losing battle against his libido- made him rise from the bed.

A warm hand grabbed his wrist and pulled Seth back down; no easy feat. _I just don't have my strength back yet; defeating a god takes a lot out of you__, _he told himself though he knew it was really because he wanted her. Back on the bed the one woman who'd captured his heart was now straddling and pushing him back on to the bed.

"But Elisif you're getting married." Seth protests.

"And?" she whispers in his ear grinding hard against waist.

_Ah it feels so good…but I can't…ahhh__._ One of her hands slid down his pants to find a part of him against the protests. Seth couldn't help but moan as she continued to grope the outside of his pants.

"There's a good kitty cat," she says playfully which earns her a growl, "ooo I'm so scared."

_That's it; I can't take this anymore. I have wanted her for so long and now that she's throwing herself at me I'm refusing? To hell with her engagement__. _Finally giving in to his want Seth grabs her by the wrists and flips her onto her back side; a sweet yelp escaping her lips.

"Yes, now you should be scared," he purrs in her ear sending a shiver down her body.

Placing her hands above her head Seth keeps them pinned as he rakes his sharp blade-like fangs gently down her collarbone then lick his way back up. With each move he makes she shudders and moans wantonly under his touch. Looking into her eyes the Dragonborn can see the want within them, begging to be released. Placing his mouth over hers he pries hers open inserting his long, rough, and flat tongue to explore every inch of her mouth as hers explored within his.

The feel of his rough cat tongue inside of her mouth felt strange but in a good way. Unlike a man's or elves his tongue was flat and course against her own, and it had the remnant tasting of a sweet-roll. Trapping his tongue between her lips she sucked the sweetness from his mouth earning her a grunt of satisfaction from the cat.

Soon she started to grind and buck her hips against his own wanting Seth to go faster. He complies by releasing her hands then moving his own downward until one rests on her right round breast and the other is hiking up her nightgown. As Seth's claws glide up her soft supple skin her hands find the buckles holding the Thieves Guild armor on his body unclasping them quicker than he could have thought another could. With his top open she rakes her fingers through the ebony black fur that coats his body passing over my well-toned muscles then helping him slip it off so his chest was bare above her.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered snaking her arms around his neck.

"But not as beautiful as you," He replied hoarsely kissing her with passion ripping her nightgown open instead of continuing to pull it up. Her lithe body exposed beneath his. Her nipples were pert and Seth couldn't help but place his mouth over one and suckle like a young Khajiit earning a deep moan as he did so, and then another as a hand traveled to her other breast kneading it and swirling around it with sharp claws, while his other hand traveled down to her sex rubbing two fingers between her wet folds.

"Seth!" she moaned hoarsely. Grabbing his long pierced ears she arched off the bed pressing further into the animalistic cat as she continued to grind against his fingers feeling himself about to burst..

Elisif could feel him against her thigh, and he was big, but then again everything about the Dragonborn is big. Letting go of his ears she pulled his mouth from her breast as he was nipping at it then proceeded to kiss him with fire; as she was doing that she let her hands drift down to the belt around his waist unclasping it and pulling them down. He was much bigger than she had thought and for a moment panicked at the thought of him going inside of her, but it was then replaced by a sense of pleasure as his mouth traveled down her neck, between her breasts, and farther down until he was lifting her legs and setting them on his muscular shoulders.

She was so beautiful. Every part of her, and Seth could almost taste the sweetness coming from her. Leaning in he kept eye contact with her as he smiled licking his lips, as though he had just found fresh pray, before placing himself before her pink watery flesh. Seth starts out slow sucking on her clit as she writhes against him balling her hands into fists while holding onto the sheets. While still sucking he let a claw circle around her entrance making her whimper and grind against him even more making him chuckle causing her to moan at the feeling of his hot steamy breath against her sensitive skin. The heat radiating from her core made Seth wild and crazed like an animal in heat. Removing his finger the cat inserted his tongue moving it in and out of her with purpose, her grinding got to the point to where he had to restrain her hips with his hands so he didn't miss any inch inside of her. Her tight walls clenched around Seth's tongue as he continued his menstruations and wouldn't let go.

"Seth..I'm...I'm…" she screamed in pleasure as she came into his mouth which the cat was happy to lap at as it flowed from her sex like honey from a comb relishing its sweet succulent flavor. Moving back up to her lips she grabbed Seth by his fur of his neck, "I need you inside of me. NOW!" She demanded and he was more than happy to comply. Lining himself self up with her entrance he plunged in head first, pun intended.

_ Talos he's big. I don't know how he's not going to rip me apart,_Elisif thought as his member rested inside of her.

Seth allowed her to adjust to his girth and length before I started to pound into her vigorously. Having given her enough time he began slowly moving in and out each time pushing farther into her until her hips started to move in rhythm with his thrusts. With each thrust her breast bounced up and down side to side and were so mesmerizing Seth descended upon them once again.

So good were his menstruations to her body that she had to cling to his arms as he pounded into her and made her feel whole. Each thrust bringing her closer to the edge of oblivion and when she finally reached it her nails dug deep into his arms dragging down causing him to roar in pleasure as he came; his hot seed pouring into her.

Riding out the last of their pleasure Seth panted from exertion eventually collapsing beside her and looking up at the ceiling arms behind his head. He could hear her own ragged breaths beside him as she laid her head on his chest, arm across his waist, and one leg over his own. _This is where I have wanted to be for so long, but the way it happened wasn't right. I gave into temptation when I shouldn't have, and yet I would do it all over again if I could. _The fierce cat thought to himself as he listened to the low chirps of the crickets outside.

"If this is what you always mean by 'catching up' maybe I should have come back later. Who knows what we would have done then?" Seth says breaking the silence moving an arm to stroke her shoulder.

"I probably would have jumped you right where you stood and did it right there in front of court," she said looking up at him with a smug smile making Seth chuckle at the thought.

Continuing to look at her he thought about her engagement to Falk. _I can't really ask him to break it off, and I know I'm unable to give Elisif what she really needs like he can._Sighing Seth asks the most dreaded question women usually ask him, "So what happens now?" She looked at him with her cute furrowed brow that appears when she's confused.

"I'm talking about your engagement," he clarifies.

"I don't know," is all she says before she scoots in closer and falling asleep on his chest while he considered what he needed to do and what this meant.

* * *

**A/N Yeah I know it's a slow story so far but it will be picking up speed soon i promise. Till then let me know how you like the story so far...**


	5. Chapter 5

A Companions Reunion

The morning after their mistake, yes that's what he's calling it, Seth awoke to find himself alone in bed; which was for the best seeing as how she's engaged to her steward who also happens to be a man the Dragonborn deeply respects. Sitting up in bed Seth gives his eyes time to adjust to the light seeping through the window and stretch his arms over head before standing up in the stone floor. The stone cold floor against his feet makes him want nothing more than to find his boots and clothes because his body was still bare from discarding his armor the night before. Tying the bed-sheet around his waist lest anyone decide to walk in Seth begins his search for his clothes in the giant guest room but instead of finding his armor he found a note hanging on the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

_Seth,_

_You looked really peaceful when you slept so I didn't want to disturb you, if you're looking for your armor I am having it cleaned- it looked like they hadn't been washed in ages- anyway I remember you wore some clothes from Radiant Raiment's and had them send over some for when you woke up. They're in this wardrobe._

_Elisif_

_ Well that at least explains where my clothes went, but I'm not to sure about what I'll find in the wardrobe. With my luck they'll be finery._ Opening the door Seth found his assumption was correct; a fine pair of boots, gloves, pants, shirt, and cloak hung in the closet. _I do have to give whoever made this credit though. _The clothes were a nice white fabric lined with white fur, and the pants were black as were the gloves and boots. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all,_ The cat thinks pulling the outfit from the wardrobe and putting it on.

Walking out of the borrowed room Seth finds everyone in their respective places in the court as Elisif addresses issues brought to her by the people, and then who should show up? None other than General Tullius himself red flowing cape and all. The way he enters the meeting though makes it seem as if he's skipping which makes Seth stifle a chuckle as Tullius approached the future high queen of Skyrim depending on the war.

Sadly he was too far away to overhear what the '_great' _general was whispering in her ear but he could guess by how Elisif nodded then pointed over to Seth. _Oh, this should be good. Wonder why he's here. _When Tullius finally noticed the ebony furred Khajiit leaning against the stone pillar Seth snarled at him as if to say 'yeah I am back'. After that Elisif immediately dismissed court and called Seth over.

"Dragonborn," Tullius greeted sticking out his arm as is custom among these people.

Instead of taking the greeting Seth simply looked down to the general's outstretched hand then back up to him, "I have a name: I suggest you use it." he says with a hint of venom making Tullius recoil and needing to compose himself.

"Seth," Elisif nods in the Generals direction like the cat who saved every last living thing on Nirn should give a damn about what the empire wanted with him, "he has news from Whiterun."

That gets his attention, "What news do you have Tullius?"

Glaring at Seth for not using his appointed title Tullius still answered, "The Companions have been able to send someone outside the walls. How this was possible I don't know, but she got here in one piece and is demanding to speak to you before speaking to us."

Seth didn't even have to guess or even ask who it was as her usual charm was heard as she made her way through the doors of the palace, "Out of my way you milk drinkers!"

"Aela!" Seth said with open arms hoping for a hug, as she finished climbing the stairs, but got a fist to the face instead.

"That's for leaving us when we needed you most! And this is for being alive," she said clasping both sides of his face kissing the cat deeply. The kiss was so deep and amazing Seth couldn't help but wind his arms around his wolf queen and pull her closer. As they were mauling each other he could practically hear Elisif grind her teeth and feel her eyes boring into the back of Aela's skull.

"Eh hem," the generals cough breaks the two apart who were grinning from ear to ear, "as I was saying she only agreed to talk to you first, so what have you got for us _Companion_?"

Seth growls at the way he said Companion; like it meant nothing, but it meant everything to Aela, "She has a name as well _Tullius_, I suggest you learn it if you don't know it. It would also be wise to show respect to my friends." The general just looked at Seth with a face of stone; probably sizing him up, but they all knew who'd win that fight. Seth fakes a lunge the general's way causing him to back away and Aela to chuckle.

"Imperial milk drinker," the redhead whispers under her breath only loud enough for Seth to hear making a toothy grin cross his face, "but yes, General, you are right. Now that I'm here though I think we, the Harbinger and I, need to speak in private."

"I'm sorry Aela, but we really need to know what the situation in Whiterun is. If there's even a chance at being able to take it back then we, _I_, need to know." Seth says taking her hands in his own. _They're rougher than I remember, scarred and calloused; remnants of a recent fight_. Seth's eyes filled with a deep sorrow only imagining what she must have gone through to evade the Stormcloaks. Brushing each finger with his thumb running over the ring of Hircine he'd gifted to her after running into more wolves in Solthstiem.

She looked him deep in the eyes as she saw the regret and guilt he was now adding to his unspoken burdens. No word was spoken out loud, but the two knew each other well enough that words were not needed. They held their gaze until Aela had communicated all she needed to; eventually turning away removing her hands from his and faced those in the court, "The Companions have been allowed to remain in Jorrvaskr and help with the relocating of citizens who were caught in the crossfire." Her face paled with regret and sadness; something tragic had happened while he was away, "we have done all we can, but as much as some of us had supported Ulfric it is clear now that he does not care for those he claims to. Many died during the siege, even some of my brothers and sisters, so when I heard a rumor that a dragon was bound for Solitude I assumed it was Seth. That's when I made my escape."

_Talos guide you brothers and sisters, and may Hircine's hunting grounds bring you peace,_ Seth prayed to whomever would listen; be it Aedra or Daedra.

"A likely story to convince the Jarl here, but I'm sure the Dragonborn and I will need more proof than that." Tullius said dryly and unconvinced.

"I believe her Imperial," Seth fire's back at him hoping he'd raise his blade so the Dragonborn could kill him, "and don't say it's because of the kiss either. I know she would not lie about the deaths of those who do not deserve it as well as _our _brothers and sisters." The words come out hissed showing his fangs hoping to intimidate the short man.

"Fine, but if she's lying to us we're walking into Ulfric's trap. If that happens though the Empire will have both your heads." His words are filled with a harsh cold much like the winds of Skyrim.

"Tell us anything and everything you can," Elisif chimes in for the first time since Aela arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

The three followed Aela to Castle Dour where Tullius had set up the Legion's headquarters to organize strategy and wage a losing war thus far. It was a relatively quiet walk from the palace to the General's headquarters: the only conversation was Aela bringing Seth up to speed on what he'd missed in the past three years he decided to be away. It was all that he'd expect; war, famine, uprisings, loss of hope, the usual that went along with the peoples greatest hero vanishing without even a goodbye. Elisif watched as Seth stood tall and at attention beside his fellow Companion listening thoughtfully with open ears never once looking back at her.

_I don't like this woman; the way she came in and kissed Seth may have something to do with my jealousy, but there's also something else that puts me off. Maybe it's the fact that I can see Seth with someone stronger and more capable than myself? Whatever my misgivings may be the information she has for us is more crucial than my feelings at present._

The meeting finally started once the doors were closed and only the four of them stood around the square table holding a map of Skyrim; little flags indicating holds allying themselves with Elisif; the Empire indirectly, and positions in the field which were sadly becoming fewer in the last months. With Seth's help though maybe the tide of war can turn in their favor.

"So?" the general started obviously waiting for the huntress to start.

"The information I have is not what it might be in a few days or weeks, if we're lucky they won't change," pulling a map of Whiterun with lots of scribbles over it she placed it on the table, "the main gates are the most well defended. Guards patrol the walkways, archers have set up towers, and at least over two hundred Stormcloaks rest outside the city walls; not to mention the hundred within. However I do believe I know of a way to sneak the Harbinger and I in undetected."

"So you can hand him over to whoever's in charge, or even to Ulfric himself? I think not; like you said these details could have changed by now." Tullius interjected still in distrust of the woman before us.

"Only an Imperial boot-licker would suspect every Nord of aiding the false king," she snapped in a wolfish way, "the reason I suggest only the Harbinger and I enter alone is because we know Whiterun better than most, and the entrance is a secret reserved only for those of the circle; also because if you try and launch a frontal assault on the gates your men and women will be slaughtered. Better to attack from the inside then work your way out rather than die when you know there's a better way. And yes these plans could change which is why you should listen if you know what's best for you."

"The Empire's soldiers are a force to be reckoned with; had Balgruuf sided with the Empire before hand this wouldn't be happening now," the General said accusingly like Balgruuf actually supported the Stormcloaks.

"General, if you charge the main gates innocents will be slaughtered causing more to turn to Ulfric for support. As much as I love a straight up fight this is suicide." Aela cautioned Tullius as the two argued while Seth digested the information.

_I wish I knew what was going on in his head behind those red eyes of his. The way he just stands there letting those two duke it out is really quite amazing, but he's dealt with worse diplomats and nobles of course so this is nothing really new to the Khajiit._

As Elisif watched the General and Companion argue over how to proceed with liberating Whiterun she noticed a presence that was missing from the room. Turning to where the hero had once been Seth was now gone from the room; none had even seen him leave.

"General-" Aela started before being cut off.

"I said NO!" the Imperial huffed.

Sighing knowing the argument was going to get nowhere fast Elisif too left the dimly lit room and out to the training court where she found Seth in some Light Legionary armor he obviously preferred to the finery he'd been wearing earlier in the day. She watched him for a time hacking away at the dummies with targets painted on the face and chest: his moves were quick, agile, and went almost unseen as he swung his Dragonbone war axe's away as though the practice dummy were a real target.

"Seth?" she called out hoping to gain his attention, but kept hacking away unaware of her presence, or so it would seem, "Seth!" She called out again this time coming forth grasping his shoulder only to be thrown over his shoulder on on to her back.

"OH SHIT!" Seth exclaimed looking down at the winded Jarl his red eyes meeting her sea blue ones, "Forgive me I-" he exhaled heavily not knowing how to finish.

"You can start by helping me up," she wheezed wincing from the pain that would leave some very nasty bruises on her back.

Moving around her so he could help her up Seth gently lifted her from the ground carrying her back to the palace in his arms. Walking down the residential district they passed many who stopped in their tracks as the Dragonborn carried their soon to be married Jarl down the streets bridal style. The only thing stopping the Jarl from smiling giddily was the pain she was now feeling in her back; then as if sensing her discomfort Seth shifted her in his arms so she didn't hurt as much.

"So why three years?" she asked wanting to break the silence and focus on something other than gawking face and the pain in her back.

"I was tired." he said continuing to look straight ahead.

"Tired? That's the best you can do?" Elisif pressed.

"Yes," he hissed angrily at her for the first time since she's known him, "I was tired of the fighting, the death, of being needed for senseless tasks. I have seen and done things that no mortal could ever dream of. Blood has spilled over my hands, people have died from my words, and sleep escapes me, so yes; I was tired."

"Did you really have to be away for three years though? I missed you, and by what happened last night I'm guessing you missed me too?" she giggled like a little girl who'd done something wrong seeing the halfhearted smile come to across the cat's lips.

"Yes this one did miss you, and as amazing as last night was it cannot happen again." he said sternly believing every word of it which only made Elisif frown.

Reaching the palace doors he called for Sybille and Falk explaining what happened to the Jarl which surprisingly made Falk laugh while he took her from the Dragonborn's arms and carried her up to her room followed by the mage, but not before she gave a knowing look over her shoulder to the cat who just innocently shrugged. As the three were out of sight he departed for Castle Dour once again to see if any progress on the plan to retake Whiterun was happening which he highly doubted.

_With the news I've heard of today it wouldn't be out of place if I showed up and they were both dead by the others hand, _Seth shook his head at the thought as he passed by Proudspire Manor and stopped to look at it again. _Damn as bad as this house is I wonder how my others are faring? I know I gave the Breeze Home to Lydia should anything have happened to me, but the others? I just hope all is well._

Making his feet move from the spot they were currently planted he returned to moving back down the street really taking in the sights of all the buildings around him; careful to avoid looking at Vittoria Vici's house that was right by his. It wasn't that he felt guilty about killing her, but sometimes he wishes he could. For him death had been something apart of his life since he was born however, many wished to know of his past but a past covered in blood and drenched in death was something he would not share. A burden none but he should carry. All he really needed was for those that he cared for to be happy even if it meant sacrificing his own. _Happy? A monster like me does not deserve such happiness._

Realizing he had finally come to the door he did not want to pass through he opened it and went inside; upon entering though he found the two still at each others throats, but it wasn't about Whiterun it was about Markarth and why liberating it first would be wiser than Whiterun.

Fed up with the arguing and the feeling of much pent up anger and frustration beginning to spill over in his mind he stepped in, "Enough!" he roared banging the table with his fist as the room shook around them, "will you both please get a grip. We do not have time to sit around arguing over such matters."

"She does not understand why Whiterun is less important than Markarth. Whiterun may be vital, but a lot of the Empire's funding for the war comes from Markarth and it's closer to Solitude so if Ulfric wants to attack then-" tries to explain but is silenced when a hand grips his throat.

"You fool. That is exactly what Ulfric wants you to do." Lifting the general of the ground he could feel Aela's wolf almost cower with fear, "Whiterun is the key to this war. Markarth is secondary; if you take that city of stone then you leave Solitude to a more open attack that you will not see coming. Whiterun is closer to Windhelm making it the perfect location to gather all of his forces and once his soldiers have wiped out yours at the city of stone then Skyrim will fall to his as Elisif will have to capitulate. So it is _YOU_ who is wrong Imperial." Seeing the blue hue on the generals face Seth lets the man drop the floor who clings to his throat gasping for air.

Pushing the intense anger within him back down he felt a sudden wave of exhaustion come over him feeling as though he hadn't slept in ages. Using an arm to prop himself up against the wall Aela clasped his shoulder a hint of fear still coming from her.

"Seth?" she whispered unsure his present state of mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he shook his head trying to figure out a way to explain, "I haven't done that for sometime. It's just the way he spoke of how Whiterun was a lost cause that we didn't need angered me so; the angrier I became the more I saw red, and I couldn't hold back. I..I have to go." his words were hushed so that only the huntress could hear.

"You're not leaving me this time Seth," she said turning him around and embracing him in a hug which he returned.

"I'm not going anywhere for now, but I would like to sleep." he said releasing her from his grip, "I have a room in the palace, drop by tomorrow because I'll be planning the assault on Whiterun and I'll need you there." As he moved out of her arms he looked back over at the general who was now looking at him in fear, "I'm sorry general." then without another word he made for the door and out into the streets.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welcome back to another Chapter of Cat's In The Cradle. It took me a while to write this one (technically a week and two days, but hey who's counting?) so enjoy.**

**And thanks for your continues support.**

* * *

Arriving back at the Blue Palace Seth was relieved that everyone was asleep; he wasn't in the mood for any conversation at the moment. He was still worried he'd act up again like he did at Castle Dour. _I can't believe I did that, it's never happened since…no I won't think of it. _Pushing back the memories of his past the Dragonborn slowly climbed the staircase then trudged off to a bed that had his name on it; before he got there however he was stopped by a certain mage.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed? What does it look like?" Seth spoke tiredly trying to move past her, but she wouldn't budge.

"You know damn well I'm not talking about that," the mage said sharply, "what you and Elisif are doing needs to stop." Sybille scorned the cat in a hushed but angered tone.

Seth raised his hands in surrender, "I know Sybille. Believe me I know, but know that it won't happen again."

Crossing her arms in front of her chest her vampiric eyes bored into his crimson red ones, "I know it won't, because if it does the Stormcloaks will be the least of your problems. Understood?"

"Sybille you don't have to worry. There's too much at stake to jeopardize Elisif's claim as High Queen." He assured her, "so other than that is there anything else you'd like to reprimand me about?"

"No not now, but maybe later," she smiled moving away from his door.

Watching Sybille leave he sighed moving through the doorway not even bothering to close the door or change out of his armor. Collapsing on the bed he quickly fell into a deep restless sleep.

~~XXX~~

Aela had risen from the stiff bed she'd rented in _The Winking Skeever _when she happily remembered that the other day had not been a dream at all. In fact she has now listed it as one of her happiest moments; tied with that of joining the ranks of the circle. _Three years. Only he would come back after three years. _She shook her head at the thought. Everyone had assumed him to be dead; even her at one point, but Hircine informed her otherwise. It was also the Daedric Prince of the hunt himself that also informed her of his champion's return to Solitude, not some second hand rumor she picked up in Whiterun.

Collecting her dragonbone bow _Wolfsbane_; which Seth had forged for her enchanting it with increased damage and quiver filled with Daedric arrows, another gift from the Savior of Nirn before he went off to slay the World-Eater, the huntress left her room bound once again for the blue palace.

Passing by the shops and homes of those that lived here Aela felt uneasy; though no stranger to Solitude her home was in Whiterun among her brothers and sisters at Jorrvaskr. There was just something about the city that put her off. _It's probably all the milkdrinkers that hide behind these walls _she scoffed shaking her head, _they'll be lucky if Seth can pull off another job like he did with Alduin._

Walking up to the door of the blue palace the huntress was greeted and escorted inside to the dining area where assortments of pastries, breads, eggs, and meats lined the tables; it was a table fit for a king. _The Dragonborn's more like it. That cat can pack away the pounds and never gain them, but so can I. Another positive of having beast blood. _Looking around the table she spotted the court wizard, the steward, the Jarl, but not her Harbinger.

"Where's Seth?" she asked not taking a seat.

"He was still asleep last time I checked on him," Falk informed before taking a drink from his goblet, "it didn't feel right to wake him just yet. He has had a rough first day being back amongst people who continually need his help."

"I think it would be best if we woke him. The Harbinger isn't fond of missing breakfast," Aela said with a slight chuckle just imagining the look on his face when he finds out he's missing it.

"Alright, I've been meaning to get his armor back to him, so I'll wake him," Elisif offered but was stopped by her mage and steward.

"That would not be wise, my Jarl. Your back is not fully healed and I have already done as much as my magic would allow me."

"But-"

"It's for the best my dear," Falk pressed placing a hand over hers which didn't go unnoticed by the huntress.

_Ah, I see someone hasn't been quite faithful. I had suspected Seth and Elisif had laid together, but never that she was with another._ "I'll wake him and deliver his armor, I needed to speak with him in private anyway." Walking up to Elisif Aela picked up the armor off the edge of the table, receiving a rather icy glare from the Jarl, before heading up to the guest room Seth was staying in.

~~XXX~~

A loud thunderous knock on his open door roused the Khajiit from his sleepless night; as he turned to see who it was he was greeted by the face of his friend and companion Aela. Yawning he stretched out on the bed and continued to lie there not wanting to leave and deal with any General, liberation of any city, Jarl, or any other thing people would no doubt find for him to do.

"I know I said show up today, but I'm not leaving this bed. At all. For the next hundred years or however long my dragon soul can sustain me."

"That sounds like the plan of a Thalmor milkdrinker," she mocked crossing her arms as she leaned against the doorway.

"Low blow. Dog." He fired back just as mockingly.

Fully entering the room and closing the door Aela gave the Dragonborn a stare that could kill, "Cat," she snapped.

They locked eyes squaring off before Aela laughed first followed by Seth who was now pushing himself off the bed, "Just like old times my friend. Just like old times."

"If only that were true Aela: I let a lot of people down by leaving. The Companions, the Jarls that depended on me, you, and many more." He confided in her before making to get dressed.

"Here," the huntress said holding out his washed and repaired guild armor, "the Jarl was going to bring it by herself, but Falk and the mage are making her take it easy since her accident yesterday," Aela smirked knowingly, "she was stubborn about giving it to me though. I don't think she likes me; then again that could be because when I arrived you smelled of each other, or am I wrong?"

Giving her a cross look Seth snatched his Thieves Guild armor from her hands, "No you're not wrong at all, but it won't be happening again as long as she's engaged to Falk and even if she or he broke it off I can't give her what she needs." He told the redhead as he inspected his washed and 'repaired' armor, "Really? I could have done a better job. Tonilia's going to kill me," the cat sighed in frustration looking over the below amateur work.

Not wanting to wear any more fine clothes, or any armor that would associate him with the legion Seth sucked up his frustration and decided to wear the armor, "do you mind?" the Dragonborn asked politely wanting to get dressed in private.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," she spoke sultrily walking over to him, "unless you've already forgotten." She whispered her hot breath grazing his ear making the all powerful hero gulp deeply, "that's what I thought," Aela laughed as his eyes seemed to glaze over at the thought of their time together.

The Khajiit gave in, "Fine you can stay."

"Good I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" he asked untying the leather cuirass from his chest which Aela took after he pulled it off.

"Falkreath. I don't have any idea why Ulfric would want to take it. It's a small hold and not much is there to even consider it an advantage in this war, and I was wondering what you thought."

Watching Seth pull off his shirt considering her words he walked over to the wash basin in the corner of the room, "Do you know if Lakeview Manor still stands?"

"A house? There's a civil war going on, Whiterun is under Ulfric's control, and you're worried about your house?" his wolf queen shouted at him in disbelief.

Drying his face with a nearby towel he walked back over to her determination in his eyes, "I am not worried about the house. It can be rebuilt, objects can be replaced, but there is something within that can help us turn the tide of this war." he assured her gently grasping her shoulders with his rough padded hands.

"And what would that be?"

"Have you ever heard of the Jagged Crown?"

* * *

Having woken and spoken with her friend, the Dragonborn, Seth kindly escorted Aela down to what was left of breakfast; picking up slices of venison, ham, bacon, various fruits, and several pastries she watched as he placed them in the nearest basket he could grab, all while getting odd looks from those sat around the table.

"What? I can't give you all a plan on an empty stomach can I?" he questioned the three faces staring back at him, "well are we saving Whiterun or not? Let's go," he urged walking away from the table while sticking a paw into his basket of goodies.

"What was that?" a bewildered Elisif asked pointing in the direction one of Nirn's greatest hero's had exited.

"Like I said the Harbinger doesn't like to miss breakfast," Aela reminded them before following the path the Harbinger had set upon; looking over her shoulder she saw the three still sitting there in confusion not even attempting to move, "He will want all three of you at the meeting so I suggest you pick your jaws up off the floor and follow him to Castle Dour," she advised, "I just hope the General's ready for him." she mumbled under her breath stepping out of the dining hall.

The sound of wooden chairs sliding back followed by shuffling feet caught up to her as she was about to leave the palace; now joined by Falk, Sybille, and Elisif the four left eager to hear the Dragonborn's plan for liberating Whiterun, so they wasted no time in getting there.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know you were expecting some grand plan from our hero to save Whiterun right? Well too bad I'm using this chapter to lead over into that one which will be coming next and you'll also get a glimpse into his past before he was even the Dragonborn and still a common thief.**

**Also thanks for the continued support and with the next few chapter's I'll be getting into more of the Dawnguard DLC as well.**

**Please comment, ask questions, leave concerns...you know anything you wanna say or criticize me for is all fare game.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is a rather long chapter, but it's got some fun to it I think. Remember that plan you all wanted to know so desperately about? Well here it is and as promised a glimpse into Seth's past (that's where most of the humor is though so enjoy)**

* * *

_"Maw unleashing razor snow, Of dragons from the blue brought down, Births the walking winter's woe, The High King in his Jagged Crown."_

―Ancient Nord verse

* * *

"You've got to be mad!" Tullius shouted at Seth who stood arms crossed and unwavering in the small mans presence.

"Maybe," the cat shrugged, "and maybe not." he ended hearing the door open and four pairs of feet enter Castle Dour, "good they're finally here."

"You will not-"

"Tullius, shut up or get out," Seth threatened trying to keep his temper in check, "believe it or not I could care less about your civil war, but I would help you and to do that I _will _make use of your sparse resources."

Grumbling the general flung his hands in the air silently surrendering to the Dragonborn's whims as he stormed off to prepare for the coming fight. Turning back to the map of Whiterun the cat waited for the one's he still needed to reveal his plans to.

"I hear the general isn't too pleased with whatever your plan may be," Aela said stepping down the stairs followed by three others cast in shadow.

"You could say that," he chuckled as they gathered round; Aela only inches away, Falk on his left, Sybille across from him, and Elisif on the right. Locking gazes with each one that stood before him he cleared his throat, "I have a plan, and as unorthodox as it might be it may be the best way to do what I need to do."

"What do you mean you, and not we?" his shield-sibling asked curtly.

"I'm giving Ulfric what he wants." Seth said palms planted firmly on the table leaning down.

"And that would be?" Falk inquired.

A cocky smile graced the cats lips and a fiery spark lit up his eyes, "Why, me of course."

"They'll kill you on sight," Elisif practically screeched in frustration at the idiocy of his plan.

"The Jarl is right," Sybille agreed, "you won't get past the gates."

"I don't need to, but Aela does, and what better way than to distract them with Ulfric's ultimate prize? The skin of the Dragonborn: I hear I'd make a fine rug," he chortled.

"I like your fur where it is Harbinger; on your back," the huntress said rather coyly but still discreet enough for others not to notice, "It does make sense though: the whole armies attention will be on you that way I can get in using the Underforge passage." Aela processed out loud catching on to what he was planning.

"You're still going to get yourself killed, Dragonborn," Falk warned.

"No I'm not," Seth replied calmly though explaining things to these people war rather aggravating,"I'm not stupid enough not to surrender to them. Besides this way I can get into the city as well; most likely being held in Dragonsreach until they decide to move me to Windhelm."

"This is all depending on if they keep you alive," Falk interjected pinching his brow.

"Oh I know they will," producing a small parchment from one of his many pockets he placed it before them on the table.

Picking up the parchment Aela read it over then glanced over to her leader, "I guess Ulfric wants to make you into his rug himself," she stated before reading it aloud,"To all true sons and daughters of Skyrim, The Dragonborn left you in your time of need. For three years he had vanished while you buried your families, as the Empire attempts to snuff out Skyrim's flame, and now he is back but he does not come to your aid. Instead he flies to Solitude. To the Legion. He is just another of the Thalmor's lap dogs. He in no true Dragonborn. No true hero that can claim a side by Talos. A 10,000 Septim bounty lays on his head alive.

Jarl Ulfric True High King of Skyrim."

As the warrior laid the letter down Seth could feel all their eyes upon him, "When and where did you get this letter?" a raging Elisif demanded.

"When coming here this late morning. A courier gave it to me, with a few other letters, but this one stood out the most. Wouldn't you think?" he chuckled more at ease than anyone else around the table.

"Even if they do get you alive you won't be able to escape on your own-"

"He won't be alone," Aela interjected before Elisif cold finish voicing her concerns, "once inside I can lead a charge against-"

"No, Aela!" the Dragonborn snapped staring her down, "you will not risk the lives of innocents for me. I will get myself out, but first let me finish explaining the assault."

* * *

Aela watched as the Harbinger poured over details on Whiterun's map; every shop, corner, nook, and cranny was covered, and then some. His knowledge of the city may have even bested hers. As his plan unfolded before them it seemed as if he'd been planning it for sometime and not just the past few days. _Did he have a contingency plan __in case__ Ulfric or the Empire moved against Whiterun even before he needed one? _The thought kept her occupied as well the plan.

So far all she had to do was sneak in using the companions passage from the Underforge to get back into Jorrvaskr while Seth used himself as live bait, and not for the first time

"Aela, where in the city are most of the Stormcloaks located?"

"In the barracks. The current Jarl eradicated any Imperial supporters from the guard and imprisoned them, so unless they're behind bars they're Stormcloaks." she informed as his eyes darted over every detail she'd written on the map.

"Here," he pointed to the Gildergreen, "we have to get all civilians that live closer to the gates behind this point because once we attack Whiterun-"

"How will the Legion know when to strike?" Sybille interjected asking something important to the assault, "and why am I here?"

"We'll get to why you're all her in a minute," Seth acknowledged, "as for the signal; once the Stormcloaks inside are taken care of I'll be taking to the skies. That will be the signal. Now as I was saying; many of the soldiers will fall back to the gates, and that's where the Companions come into full play. I don't want one blue cuirassed mildrinker past those gates. The drawbridge will hold them off for a time, but not for long."

"We won't fail you Harbinger," she assured him receiving a knowing nod of approval.

As he finished explaining the assault on Whiterun Aela began to truly wonder, _What happens if this works? It took three years for Ulfric to claim most of Skyrim, Whiterun being the hardest, but still with Seth back hopefully it won't take as long. Unless he leaves again. _The thought made her angry. Seth left the Companions, his brother, her, and now he's fucking the queen to boot. It made her want to laugh at the world she was living in.

"There's one last thing you need to know," the huntress heard Seth address the others, "we're taking back Falkreath first."

"What? Why?" Elisif questioned as did the others.

Watching him step away from the table he was so calm, cool, and controlled though the strong Nord woman could tell he was raging inside; she respected that. It was one of the reasons they let him keep his natural beast blood and still be part of the circle, well that and he was as stubborn as the rest of them.

"There's a crown there that may prove useful," he smiled turning his back to them hands clasped behind his back, "and to get to it I need to get to my manor."

"What crown?" Falk questioned with interest.

"The Jagged Crown."

"It's just a legend," the steward said dismissively.

"Oh, but it's not," Seth growled in delight, "let me tell you a story." _Of course I won't be telling you who I was with and what I am besides a companion._

* * *

**Five and a half years ago**

**(A/N: I'm letting you know who traveled with Seth, but while he tells the story he leaves a certain thief out and also the fact that he too is a thief.)**

"_Nocturnal__'__s ass it smells like death down here," Brynn commented as the two stalked through the corridors of Korvanjund Temple._

"_Probably because it's full of Draugr and other dead things," the newly recruited thief quipped._

_Getting past the first room was always the easiest as there were usually no dead walking the halls right when you step in; if you were lucky that is. 'At least the Nords had some sense' the cat thought going through a nearby burial urn. Though on a mission for the Guild, in Solitude, the Khajiit decided a little more of a challenge needed to be had; so using his snake tongue he charmed Brynjolf into letting them delve into these old Nordic ruins._

"_Hey," Brynn whispered drawing his glass dagger seeing the Restless Draugr ahead of them._

"_Don't," Seth breathed as he lined up an arrow in the Elven bow, he'd stolen from Aela unbeknownst to her, concentrating on his breathing while watching the undead corpse pace above the room on a stone walkway. Pulling back on the bowstring he waited, as the ancient axe wielding undead corpse was just a step away from the center of the bridge, then letting his ancient nord arrow fly the tip buried itself in the __draugr's__ right eye socket killing it instantly. Seth stifled a laugh, 'Ironic that I use their own weapons against them. Bet they didn't expect that.'_

"_Show off," the older thief muttered as they continued to sneak around the room littered with urns filled with gems and gold, "but I will admit this was a great detour."_

"_I aim to please," the agile Khajiit chuckled moving over to a door that leads further into the bowels of the Nordic crypt, an unusual power drawing him in. 'Why is it that whenever I'm in one of these things I feel a power drawing to me, but when I find the source of power it's just a stone wall with strange carvings?' _

"_If you want the real valuables from this place we'll need to go further down to the main burial chamber. I won't lie to you though it's gonna get hot, and we won't be able to sneak our way through the last room once we get there," Seth said turning to the experienced thief who had both his hands in two separate burial pots._

'_Thieves…' the cat smirked with a shake of his head as he began to move down the southwestern corridor Brynjolf soon close on his heels._

_The passage continued to wind through the rank tomb stepping over corpses, broken urns, and sometimes having to kill the occasional Draugr was all the fun to be had until they came to a door leading to Korvanjund Halls. Opening the intricately carved iron door the two felt a gush of air smelling of death hit their face as the once sealed rooms now opened. Moving silently through the open room the usually careful thief stepped on a pressure plate alerting the nearby undead to their position._

"_Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck," the cat hissed as fire shot from the ceiling singing the hair of his tail._

"_Now you've gone and done it __laddie__," Brynjolf said drawing a throwing knife sending it at the approaching well preserved corpse._

_Pissed that he'd made a rookie mistake the cat was determined to get through Korvanjund in one piece. Drawing his two orcish axes he lashed out at the attacking Draugr. Taking care of the last of them the two moved on._

"_Damn fire singed my tail," Seth grumbled as they came upon an intersection. Seeing a chest to the left of them the cat notified Brynn before attempting to go through._

"_Oh, no you don't," Brynn stopped him, "there's probably a trap once you go through there and based on what happened a short moment ago you might end up losing your tail."_

"_I'm not going to lose my tail," the Khajiit argued sidestepping the Nord and going down the small hall to the chest. _

_A click of metal alerted the cat once he was inside but to late to turn around he stood between three swinging axes; the fourth blocking his way out. Noticing the redhead Nord with a smug smile on his face Seth hissed in his direction. Ignoring the chuckle Seth timed each swing. 'And one two three, and one two three, and one two three.' watching the blades swing back and forth he had the timing down. Dodging the blades as if it were an intimate dance the armature thief made it to the other side unscathed. Going through the contents of the chest; he pulled out a few health, stamina, and magic potions, 108 septims and two flawless rubies before pulling the chain to stop the swinging pendulums of death. _

_Walking back out he handed a third of the septims to Brynn who was somewhat stunned by what he'd just seen, "How did you bloody do that?"_

"_Oh that?" he asked rather smugly gesturing behind him with a thumb, "Khajiit like to sneak, maneuvers silken and sleek, the darkest corners we seek, in the night," Seth sung in his native accent making Brynn laugh._

"_That you are my friend. That you are," he continued laughing patting his friend on the back as they went back to the intersection. Seeing the right path crumbled they continue straight from where they had originally come to the intersection to come upon a door sealing the main chamber._

"_Sorry lady, but I don't see any way in," Brynn sighed placing a palm on the familiar puzzle Seth had seen in a few other tombs throughout his recent time in Skyrim. _

_Looking around Seth spotted a dead soldier, most likely a deserter, and clutched in his hand was a dark ebony claw. As Brynn continued to study the puzzle the Khajiit went to the stiff on the side of the room pried the key from his hands and then looted the body. 'He's dead, so he's not gonna need it,' he thought making his way over to Brynjolf's side. Studying the code on the claw Seth started with the bottom ring pushing until the image of a fox appeared then did the same for the other two rings depicting a moth in the middle and a dragon on top. Inserting the claw into the center circle he twisted it in a three-sixty; removing the key the room shook slightly as the door leading to the biggest loot of the tomb sunk down into the floor._

_Following the last of the passages, fighting more draugr, and of course looting whatever they could they finally came to what both hoped was the last door. Pushing it open the two stood in awe seeing the giant throne like room filled with urns, chests, and many other goodies that could make any thief's day. The real prize Seth saw though was the crown sitting atop a draugr's head. The bones and teeth of what Seth assumed could only be a dragons were set in ebony would be worth a fortune, if he intended to sell it that is; which he did not. Crouching down he crept into the room slowly approaching the throned draugr._

"_Are you mad?" Brynjolf yelled in a hushed whisper as the cat drew closer arms outstretched reaching for the crown._

_Climbing the last step and placing himself before the lifeless corpse they were face to face. Raising himself slightly from his crouching position he clasped on to the sides of the crown ready to seize his prize when cold glowing eyes met his. Startled Seth fell back scurrying away to put enough distance between them. Standing back on his feet the Khajiit watched as the crowned corpse rose the dead; three of them. Deciding to take the toughest one down Seth left Brynn to finish off the other three._

_Being backed into a corner by three restless Draugr Brynjolf was steadily holding his own, but as resistant as the Nord was to the cold their ice magic, cold as the hand of death itself, chilled him to the bone. Seeing that his friend needed some assistance Seth turned from the Deathlord he'd been fighting to hack at the three cornering Brynjolf; another mistake on his part. Burying his axes into the heads of the outside Draugr the chilled thief was able to finish off the third. Seeing the Deathlord Brynjolf pushed himself to his feet standing beside Seth._

"_You seem to attract all sorts," the Nord breathed taking a defensive stance._

"_You have no idea," the cat replied thinking the two of them could easily take down the walking corpse before them._

_As the two thieves communicated through body language to charge, the crowned draugr shouted at them, "FUS RO DAH," sending the running forms of Nord and Khajiit flying into the nearest wall._

_Hitting the stone wall with a bone crushing force the two ungraciously hit the floor. Shaking his head to clear his blurred vision Seth checked on his friend, 'Out cold. Great. Just great,' he thought pushing himself to his feet unwisely not looking behind him as the ebony sword sliced into his back creating a gash so deep you could see the thief's backbone._

_Lurching forward Seth dropped to his knees using his hands to stop his fall. On his hands and knees he could feel the pain and blood spilling from his back beginning to clump in his hair. Pushing the pain into the back of his mind the Khajiit focused on the Deathlord still behind him. Just as the Deathlord was bringing down his blade Seth rolled to his left grasping an Ancient Nord Sword along the way, but not before the draugr's blade scratched at his back again opening a smaller gash along his shoulder blade. Drawing a sharp intake of breath the battered and bruised Khajiit staggered to his feet holding the sword firmly in his grip as he faced the Deathlord. _

_Spitting out blood he bared his fangs stained pink from his own blood he waited for it to make the first move. It ran at him sword raised as its bone chilling blue eyes pierced his last layer of warmth it swung only to be blocked by Seth's blade. The draugr pushed against the weaker blade; it's face mere inches from Seth's as it's icy eyes fought with his fiery crimson ones. As the Deathlord continued to push Seth began to bend backwards trying to hold his own, but the pain from his fresh wounds weakened him._

_Witnessing the Deathlord open its gaping maw to draw in a deep breath Seth didn't even have to guess what was going to come out of its mouth. Thinking quickly the cat kicked the draugr in the kneecap causing it to snap backwards and send the corpse collapsing to the floor. Looking down on his attacker in one fluid motion Seth plunged the sword into the Deathlord's chest watching the blue fade from its eyes._

"_Fucker," he wheezed wrenching the crown from its head before going over to an unconscious Brynjolf. _

_Shaking him slightly the man opened his eyes, "You look light shit," the Nord groaned uneasily getting up from the ground, "and you're bloody mad, might I add."_

"_Well I got it didn't I?" Seth asked wincing as his adrenaline rush was wearing off reminding him of the cuts on his back. Pulling two healing potions from his enchanted thieves armor it dulled the pain enough until he could see someone with actual healing abilities._

"_That you did, but let's just finish looting the place and get out of here. I don't want to set foot in another one of these things for as long as I live," Brynn said limping over to the nearest chest._

"_Fine with me," Seth called over his shoulder as he moved to a familiar stone wall feeling the same power coming from it he always does. Studying the markings a new carving stands out most to him, 'TIID' he read from the wall cocking his head to the side; reaching out to it as he did with all the others, 'it means time.' Shaking off whatever allowed him to understand the carvings he moved to the tombs exit, inspecting the crown, while waiting for Brynjolf to finish his treasure hunt._

* * *

Listening intently to his story Elisif couldn't help but ogle the cat's chest. Even through his armor you could see the contours of his muscles as he moved pacing, leaning, speaking passionately about his adventure into some old ancient crypt where he single handly fought through pockets of draugr and came away with a prize. As he finished his story though the woman wasn't too pleased to learn of him having it.

"So let me get this straight," the queen paused, "you had this crown the whole time and didn't tell us? This war could have been over ages ago!" She screamed at the cat who didn't even flinch.

"If you hadn't noticed I didn't really care who won, and I was also dealing with the dragons," he pointed out defensively leaning on the table with one hand while the other stuck out open palmed pointing at her.

"You still could have informed me, or Folk, or Sybille, or even the General," she continued to berate him, "not to mention we were pretty good friends."

"Yes we were friends, but the fate of Nirn pales in comparison to that of a single country," Seth was yelling now gripping the table to keep control, "so just drop it and move on. I've told you now. There. Happy?"

His blood red eyes bored into hers as his deep breathing became the only sound in the room. As the Dragonborn released the table she could see where it had splintered and he sighed before moving on.

"As to why you're all here though is because I'll need all of your help in doing this," she felt his gaze upon her when he spoke, "Elisif when we do this there's no backing out. It's either do and succeed or do and die. We get no second chance, and as queen of Skyrim it is truly your call not mine."

"Then why are Falk and Sybille here?" she wondered aloud no doubt asking the same question the other two were thinking.

"They're here to support you no matter your decision and if you do choose to fight it is there job to make sure you never try to stop no matter what happens. To me, the Legion, those that would willingly die for the true High Queen. Never stop fighting until you take that bastard down. Do you understand?"

Though she felt the last question was directed solely at her, Elisif could see her steward, and court mage nodding in answer to his question, but she had not yet chosen her answer. _If he dies then the fight is already lost, why does he want me to keep fighting? Maybe it's because he really thinks I can do it._

"Then we will fight, and rid this land of her rot," the Jarl stated in a tone more commanding than even she herself had heard.

"Then I must take my leave," Seth announced turning for the door but before any of them could open their mouths to object he turned his head, "I'm coming back, geez. Gone for three years, and everyone thinks that every time you leave you won't come back."

"With good reason," the mage to the left of her said crossing her arms.

"I'm just going to drop by Riften, then go scout out Falkreath. Find it's weakness'. I'll be back in no time." her lover assured before leaving Castle Dour.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? Long right? **

**Quick question to you guys though, how'd you feel about the part were is showed some of his past? Was it good, so so, or a meh? It's really important that you guys criticize or at least give me something here please.**

**Also if you noticed that little song Seth was singing in Korvanjund it's the song Khajiit Like to Sneak by Miracle of Sound. Great songs from them so you should check them out at some point.**

**Next chapters going to be rather short btw..and thanks again to all you readers out there! You know who you are! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I posted. It was mainly due to the fact that I started my first college quarter on July 14th. God that sucked, and also my Venue 8 Pro broke. Well it didn't break like badly, but the charging port broke so I went out and got myself a laptop! So now I can do HW *bleh* and continue to write and read fanfics! *Shoots fists of triumph in the air***

* * *

Upon exiting the Castle Dour Seth sighed running a hand over his head letting it drift lower over his face pulling the skin of his cheeks down. If there was something that was going to be hard about helping the Legion it was that he'd be near Elisif a lot more than he should be, and he's tasted her nectar. It was going to be even harder now that he's pushing her away for her own good, but she'll put up a fight. _And why wouldn't she? One of the reasons I liked her, _the cat chuckled turning right to head for the city gates.

Passing by the smithy he stopped observing the man hard at work still crafting armor and blades for the Empire. His face was ashen from the smoke, sweat creased his brow, and his hammer sparked the steel he worked with. In all the times the Dragonborn had seen the man he was always working, never once taking time for himself unless it was to sleep and ready himself for the next morning.

Looking up from his work the smith noticed Seth's eyes on him, "Ah, Dragonborn good to see you."

Stepping closer to the forge Seth gave a polite nod as the smith returned to work, "Three years and you still haven't learned my name Beirand?" he chuckled leaning against the cold stone wall.

"With all the equipment the General wants forged day in and day out I have little time for remembering names; besides it's easier if I just call you Dragonborn. It is your title after all or am I wrong?" The Nord nodded to some blades soaking in water as he moved to his grindstone.

"Dragonborn is what I am it is not title." the Khajiit mused helping the Nord move the swords closer to his grindstone, "but how would you like to make some things for me instead of the Empire?"

Rubbing his hands on a soot stained rag Beirand contemplated the idea, "What do you need friend?"

The cat rubbed his chin in thought, "Just some hinges, iron fittings, locks, and some nails."

"Just how many would you need?"

"About four hundred of each if it's no trouble," Seth admitted.

"F-four hundred!?" the smith asked astonished running a hand through his hair, "each?"

A nod was all Seth gave in reply.

"Do I have a time limit?" he asked beginning to sharpen the blades.

"Not really no, but I would like it to be done sometime after we retake Whiterun and Falkreath."

"Then I shall see what I can do, but you better be able to pay up." he warned the cat with a stern look.

"Come now Beirand I have plenty of coin; that's part of my problem." The cat said amused as he took his leave.

* * *

Outside the castle walls Seth was happy to be out amongst his element. As much as he loved living in the city he preferred life alongside the wild animals and trees; it made him feel at home in some ways, or maybe that was just a side effect of his beast blood. Whatever it was though made the thief happy to be home again, even if he was thrust right back into the thick of things.

Following the winding road the cat had decided to call Odahviing near the temple of Merida so as to not scare the locals and get shot at. Dragon sightings weren't as frequent as they had been, but it's still better to be safe than end up with an arrow in the knee. Walking amused with himself his ears came to attention as the sound of boots hitting the rocky trail came closer.

Sniffing at the wind he could smell nothing as it was going against him. Deciding to surprise his follower Seth sprung into the tree line crouched waiting for whomever it was to appear. Closer and closer the footfalls came as red eyes watched between the evergreen pine needles grasping the bow off his back. Nocking an arrow he steadied his breathing to take aim, and suddenly the wind changed carrying the scent of one he knew well.

"Elisif." Seth whispered as brown boots stopped on the road.

"Seth!?" the Nord woman called out looking for the cat.

Contemplating on whether or not to move from the trees the Dragonborn sighed placing his dragonbone arrow back in its quiver and holstering his bow. To him Elisif was everything; someone to fight for, someone to hold on to, and someone to love. Even if they couldn't be together. Standing Seth pushed the branches away and stepped into the light of day.

"You shouldn't be here without guards Elisif,' the ebony furred cat warned the blonde woman.

She smiled at him faintly looking down at her boots, "I don't need guards when I'm with you." she whispered then looked up into his ruby red eyes, "and I think I can take care of myself from time to time."

Seth chuckled covering his mouth with a fist, "Yes, this is very obvious from me throwing you on your back the other day."

"A jester I see, but I think you rather enjoyed it when I was on my back," the Jarl smirked wickedly at the cat, "Maybe a little too much?"

The Dragonborn groaned in displeasure with being near her, but nobody was around and it was hard not to be merry around the woman. Looking at her still standing on the road in blue finery that complimented her every feature she was exquisite and alluring in every way. Though he knew he promised himself and Sybille how was a man who'd given more than anyone for his home, people, and happiness able to resist what little he could have? _ And I thought I was trying to push her away. Damn my weakness for fine women. _Looking into her blue eyes the Khajiit stepped closer taking her hands in his own; her touch was warm, comforting, healing and her eyes promised even more. Smiling the cat brought his lips a breath away from her own.

His hot breath hit her lips causing her to tremble with anticipation, "I shouldn't do this," his voice hoarse.

"Neither should I," Elisif whispered removing her hands from his and wrapping them around his neck closing the distance between their lips.

As his arms snaked around her waist Seth pulled her closer wanting there to be nothing between them only to be pulled away from the lack of air. _If I do this it could end badly for everyone. Elisif most of all._ Sighing Seth continued to bask in her gaze for what seemed years picturing them together and by Talos no one was going to stop him from being happy; even if it meant more trouble than it was worth.

"Seth?" Elisif called out to the cat who was close but far away in thought.

"My Jarl?" he joked back.

"What were you thinking about?" Elisif enquired.

"If we're going to do this then it's got to be our little secret." He informed as he hugged her to him, "Not even Sybille because I promised her I'd stay away for both our sakes."

Resting her head on Seth's broad shoulder she nodded sighing in content from the warmth of his body, "I think we can manage. Besides we'll be spending a lot more time together now won't we?"

"That we will my queen. That we will." With his arms still around Elisif he wanted to be nowhere else, but knew he had to go and see his guild in Riften and scout out Falkreath, "As much as I would love to stay I must go, but would you like to meet a friend of mine?"

Raising her head from his shoulder the Nord woman looked at him in confusion and worry. He'd never brought any friends around unless it was Aela, Lydia, or some other housecarl Seth had from his time in Skyrim. _It better not be someone he's had relations with._

* * *

"Odahviing my friend!" The cat called out to his friend rubbing the dragons golden snout.

The old one nuzzled the cats furred paw as Elisif stood in awe of the dragon who responded to her lover, "Drem yo lok Dovahkiin. It seems as if it has been long since last we have spoken though only a few suns and moons have passed."

Watching Seth interact with the creature was something the Nord woman could never have fathomed in all her years on Nirn. So far it had seemed as if her presence had gone unnoticed by the ancient one, but was rather relieved with that fact as the two began to converse in a tongue that she'd only heard a few times before; the language of the Dov. Seth had taught her some of the language years ago, but wasn't well versed in it at all.

_I wonder what they're talking about?_ She wondered as she observed Seth speaking with hand gestures to make his point more clearly to the giant reptile. Eavesdropping as well as she could she picked up on some of the easier words and phrases in the dragon tongue spoken by both of them. Rek, joor, lokaal, zu'u dreh ni mindok, res lok piraan; after that most of it is all too complex, but with having only caught snippets of the discussion she could only guess at what they were talking about.

"Krosis Dovahkiin. Introduce me to your friend," Odahviing requested of his brother as his serpent like neck turned to the Jarl so he could look upon her fully.

Clearing his throat Seth turned and walked over to the wide eyed Jarl taking her hands and pulling her closer to the dragon so she was merely feet away from its gaping maw.

Though her lover was close Elisif still wasn't sure how she felt to the proximity of the dragon before her. As if sensing her discomfort Seth tightened his grip on her hand that he still held entwined with hers and the Golden one stepped back a little. _What gentlemen they are_, the Jarl sarcastically thought to herself to ease her ever growing nerves.

"Odahviing, this is Elisif," the Dragonborn smiled as her name left his lips, "and Elisif this is my brother Odahviing." Looking to his lover Seth's eyes held a glimmer of happiness she hadn't seen since their night together. Smiling she lost herself until the old ones chuckle registered in her ears. Blushing madly she turned away from Seth's ruby red gaze to meet the dragon's obsidian black ones.

Remembering the phrase of greeting the cat had taught her she decided to greet the old one as he should be, "Drem yo lok, Odahviing."

"Drem yo lok, Elisif," he responded in kind, "I trust my brother has kosov, behaved, himself while in your company?"

A slight blush crept over her cheeks and she could have sworn she saw Seth shift slightly at her side. "Of course Odahviing: he's been the purrfect gentlemen." Elisif replied straight faced nudging the Khajiit with her elbow, but ended up giggling.

Odahviing began his own chuckle as Elisif giggled already having known full well of their encounter from Seth, but wanted to know the Jarls opinion of what happened. "It seems that the young Thur can be taken down after all. Even without a thu'um. How very amusing."

Seth just looked between the two as if they had an inside joke already and have only known one another for less than an hour, "And here I was worried you were going to eat her," the ebony haired thief grumbled.

Then something happened Seth never thought he'd ever hear from the old one, "I believe that is your job young one."

Seth's jaw dropped and Elisif's giggles subsided at the dragon's remark. _Holy shit in a plain of Oblivion. Did he just..? Did I hear…? No. It. No._ Clearing his throat Seth put up a finger to state a point, "It may be my job, but since when did you start making jokes? I never thought your old tight ass was daring enough."

"It is your bad influence I must admit," Odahviing drawled, "but I am anxious to touch the sky once more; my wings grow restless on this ground."

Seth looked to the sky and he'd side tracked himself long enough and a dragon on the ground is a moody dragon, and nobody wants to see that, "You are right my friend. I have dallied too long, but it was a pleasant dally which I am sad to end. We must be off however." Turning to the blonde woman beside him Seth smiled baring his fangs drawing her in for a hug.

As she hugged the cat worries of what could happen when the war was done ebbed t her. _Will he stay? Or will he leave again? I don't thin I'd be strong enough for that. _Warm droplets of water seeped into his armor as Elisif's grip tightened on the Companion, "Don't leave this time," she pleaded in a quiet whisper.

Kissing the top of her head Seth sighed, "I have to go; otherwise we may not get another chance."

"I mean when this is all over don't leave me again. Just. Stay."

Hearing despair and worry in her voice Seth pushed her back away so he could drink in her eyes. They were puffy and red from tears, but that made their blue irises look even more like the ocean they were. Each one shedding its waves bringing new beauties to the rough wet sands along the islands. Caressing her cheek with his hand Seth merged their heads together and whispered, "It took me three years to realize that I needed you. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, and that's a promise."

Snaking her arms around him Elisif pulled her lover in for a heated kiss which he pleasantly reciprocated with fever; his padded hand gliding from her cheek to the back of her neck as his other ensnared her waist. Moaning into the kiss it was hard for the woman to pull away from the cat whose eyes seemed to glow with desire and want as they slowly opened.

"You should be going," Elisif spoke stepping back into the voice of a commanding Jarl.

Growling at his loss of touch on her he tried embracing her again only to be avoided by the woman who wore a sensual teasing smirk, "I will have you again woman," his voice was serious and tempered, "but what is a few more days?"

"Enjoy your flight," the woman smiled as she began up the trail she'd come from a slight sway in her hips as she left.

Sighing Seth turned back to the ancient one whom he could have sworn to see a smirk on the scaled lips. _Gods this is going to be hard,_ the Guild Master snorted at the thought.

Settling on Odahviing Seth gave the first destination, "Riften my friend. It's time I see my friends again."

"At once my Thur." Beating his wings Odahviing lifted into the air flying SouthEast to the city of Riften.

* * *

**A/N: So what has become of the guild in the past 3 years I wonder? With the war still raging and the city under Ulfric's control has the guid continued to prosper of has it flat-lined like in the time of Mercer Frey? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Cat's In The Cradle.**

**Also any comments are welcome thanks.**

**Warden Commander Oxford**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So I was finally able to write a new chapter. I'm not sure how well this one flows from the others but if it doesn't please let me know, and thank you all for reading. And to those of you following and favoriting thanks a million mates.**

* * *

Having reached Riften in the day the Dragonborn thought it wise to wait for nightfall before entering the city. It wasn't that he was worried he'd be caught, but he also wasn't willing to risk it. Now lurking through the city streets Seth made his way down to the old sewers where he'd first gone through to the Ratway. The reason he did this was because he wasn't sure what they'd do when they saw him, and judging by Aela's reaction he hoped it wouldn't be the same. Continuing down the corridor with torch and blade in hand he was reminded of the first time he even entered this place.

* * *

_So this is the place, Seth observed as the Iron Gate leading to the sewers screeched open. Walking in of his own free will the new comer to the city delved into the darkness guided by a flickering light at the end of the hall. As the light grew closer voices could be distinctly heard grumbling about moving into the sewers and shaking down anyone that wanted to get past. Dropping down to a crouch the Khajiit silently crept forward unto the unsuspecting men. Just as he was about to dispatch one though the other saw him first. The Orc swung his torch wildly at the cat who only dodged and evaded the flames and the silver sword that had entered the fray from the Breton man. As the two men attacking him began to tire out Seth ended up standing defensively between the two men. He breathed heavily as his eyes reflected the orange light and watched for the glint of the Breton's blade. As the light of the fire darkened from being raised Seth saw the sword aimed for his gut and dropped to his stomach; a sickening gurgle was be heard from the Orc as the sword passed through him and the torch clambered to the floor. Reaching out with is furred hand the Khajiit grabbed the flaming stick and beat the shocked Breton with it until his face looked like anything but and drew no more breath. Moving on he threw the extinguished torch away and drew his own blade continuing down the corridor._

* * *

Standing there in that spot a little over six years later was strange. Time had seemed to be slow and grueling yet peaceful atop the mountain, but now it seemed as if too much had gone by now that the cat took his time to reflect. Flames danced down the hall once more as his feet moved him from his place and to the bridge that had once stalled his way into the guilds hideout. Placing a foot out onto the old wood he applied pressure to make sure it wouldn't collapse beneath his weight. Sure it wasn't going to give way he proceeded across. Cutting out some corridors and rooms he came to the door leading to the Ragged Flagon. Clasping the doors knob Seth paused. Whatever was behind that door would either welcome him back, or try and kill him. _It better be the former because if it's the latter Elisif's going to kill me._ Pushing the door open the cat stepped into the round room all faces on him.

* * *

_The door opened with a slight creek of the hinges. Upon entering however there was little to be seen save for the cobwebs and occasional dead skeever in the corner of some of the alcoves of the room. Across the way was a quaint little bar and four men up ahead. Three of them he didn't recognize, but the other he did. It was the man he'd planted a ring on Brand-Shei. Looking around though Seth was a little perplexed 'This is a thieves guild?' he questioned as he snorted by what he saw. It was just a really rundown sewer underneath a rundown city._

* * *

Boy had he been wrong about that. Their operation wasn't small and it hadn't been doing well either at the time when he came around, but that was for different reasons rather than the thieves themselves. Over the course of three years Seth had made a name for himself among his peers until things once cloaked in secret and shadow were unmasked by the past. In the end though he became Guild Master much to his protest and caved in to his friends whom by that point he'd considered family.

Now with all eyes in the Ragged Flagon on him once again he felt like a ghost who'd just decided to reveal its presence to those it haunted in the night. He saw old faces and new. Old and young. It was the same as ever before, but time has a way of changing things which it obviously had by the look on the faces of his friends. Sadly it was something Seth was becoming quite used to since Solitude and he didn't mind it at much, but still it was a reminder of how long he'd been away. As the Master continued toward the group wild whispers echoed in the chamber and died as he made it to the bar.

"Why I don't believe it," the bald Breton nursing a mug of mead spoke up from his table as he watched Seth order his usual drink.

Snatching up the bottle of Velvet LeChance he took a stiff gulp before replying, "You are required to do nothing; least of all believe Delvin Mallory. Then again it was you who believed us to truly be cursed by our patron prince was it not?"

Observing the cat before them a new member stepped up to the cat with a smile, but was quickly warned away, "I wouldn't do that if I were you lad," the redheaded Nord tried.

"Just shut it old man, and watch how it's done," the young one retorted.

Still facing Vekel Seth flashed a polite grin to the Nord, and waited as his would be attacker came closer. Drowning out all sounds except for the Argonian's Seth made an assessment of the new recruit. _He seems to favor his left leg over his right; perhaps something injured him and his breathing is atrocious. I could hear it from a mile away._

The Argonian eyed the cat's purse as he got closer. Still being warned away by some of the most legendary of the thieves he ignored it all hoping to prove himself to them that day. Reaching out for the beige purse his scaled claws could almost feel the weight of the gold and his anticipation grew. With only a few inches left the lizard was surprised when the cat had a death grip on his wrist and was turning around; a savage grin revealing razor fangs.

"You should have listened to them boy," Seth growled his cold red eyes boring into the Argonian's black ones.

"Y-you don't belong here," he spat at the Dragonborn, "and it's my job to steal from unsuspecting targets."

Seth chuckled, "I don't belong here? By the show you just put on I'd say it's _you_ who doesn't belong here."

As the lizard tried to break the grip of his now throbbing arm he lashed out at Seth, "And who are you to decide this?"

Closing his grin into a smirk Seth leaned in and whispered into the thief's ear, "I'm the guild master you little shit."

Gulping loudly the green scaled one stopped struggling and began fearing for his life, "I'm s-sorry. Like really, really sorry."

"Whatever," Seth huffed as he threw the Argonian away then proceeded to finish his drink. Once done he met up with Brynn, Tonilia, Vex, and of course Mallory.

* * *

"So I'm guessing this place has either gone up hill and has done really well for itself or has once again begun to plummet and you're all desperate for the help. Am I right?" Seth asked nonchalantly as he handed his armor over to Tonilia for repair.

"Things are different now lad," Brynjolf began, "with the Stormcloaks taking everything worth stealing to fund their army it's gotten rather hard to keep up our skills, and with no big jobs coming in as of late were down to what we have to do." Seeing the look of urgency and shock on his friends' face Brynn went further to clarify their situation, "that does not mean however that we are in a bad spot. There's still jobs to be run, and Maven always has something for us to do, but with many of the big cities too scared to come out from behind their walls or even let anyone in for that matter it's become more complicated, but not undoable.

Scratching at his chin Seth sighed, "Well at least there's still coffers overflowing right?" he asked with a grin.

"Depends on who's you're talking about," Vex piped up as she crossed her arms defiantly silently questioning Seth where he'd been for the past three years.

Picking up on her vibe Seth looked around the Training room he'd met them in to make sure no one else was listening in, "I know you all have questions, but for right now I can't answer them." Vex snorted in disdain, "but I do have a way to make the biggest score in history."

"Bigger than the Falmer Eye's?" Delvin asked with hardly buried enthusiasm.

Seth smiled to the lot, "Much."

"Then let's get started," Brynn cut in.

"There's one catch," Seth said waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it never came.

"Isn't there always?" Tonilia commented.

"Brynn I'm going to introduce you as the Guild Master to Elisif and her court." For a moment there all Seth could hear was the tiny chirpings of a cricket nearby as his friends faces fell slack jawed and registered disbelief.

"Are you mad?" Brynn yelled in a hushed whisper.

Before Seth could respond the slipping of rocks in the doorway took his notice and he stopped, "Who's there. Show yourself," he commanded stepping towards the doorway.

Stepping out from behind the corner emerged another newcomer to the Guild that Seth didn't recognize from earlier. She was an elf, but not just any elf. She was a High Elf, a Thalmor, and a killer.

"Pardon the interruption, but I was just curious as to why you'd only meet with them and not with the rest of us. Sapphire told me it's because we're new and you do not yet trust us. Is this true or do you intend on bringing harm to this group?"

Looking directly in the woman's direction Seth's eyes held a rage and anger that consumed him, "Did you not see me in the Flaggen woman?" he moved closer, "Did you not see my threat, or hear my title?" he was now standing a mere inch from her as his eyes lit with fire staring into hers, "It is you we should be weary of elf. Your kind, the Thalmor, promised life and all they gave was death. You do not belong here." he seethed jabbing a finger at her, "Now be gone from this place before I make it so."

The woman scared from his threats quickly left their presence and went hurriedly back down the corridor to the Cistern. Turning back to familiar faces though he could see they were upset with him for what he'd done.

"Now that was uncalled for," Delvin pointed out as he crossed his arms; the rest following suit.

"She's not part of any plot or whatever it is your thinking lad. She's helped us out of quite a few jams since you left. The lass kind of reminds me of dare I say you."

Seth looked away with shame. He hated the Thalmor more than Ulfric could, but his reasons were just and warranted. This though he knew was not right, but the pains the race of the Thalmor had left him with are always fresh as if they'd been inflicted that day and not seven years ago. Growling he gave in, "Fine she can stay, but you will watch her Delvin. I have already had enough dealings and trouble with them and I don't want any more. We'll pick this conversation up tomorrow, but for right now just go about your business."

* * *

Retiring to his bed Seth felt drained. The flight had been long and harsh from the pelting rain that stung him along the way, and he didn't even have time to finish revealing his plan, but it was nice to be home again. His friends may have had questions, but they were patient enough and knew that Seth would tell them all the reasons he left when he did and where he went. For now though their concentration was just tying up any loose ends before he reveals and unleashes his plan upon them.

Staring up at the ceiling the master thief couldn't help but feel a little alone since leaving Elisif behind in Solitude and knew it wouldn't be long until he saw her again, but for now there were more pressing matters to attend to; such as polishing up his plan for what is to come in the next few days. _And if I'm going to need these guys I'm also going to need the Brotherhood._ Closing his eyes the cat turned on his side tucking his arms under the pillow and drifted to sleep, but was devoid of such pleasure as images from his past burned in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

The Altmer woman watched as the Khajiit lay thrashing in his sleep wondering what perturbed his mind. She had never seen so much hate for a people, and definitely not from a cat. It was true the Altmer thought themselves above most in the mortal realm of Nirn, but not all are as cruel as they are made out to be. Wanting some answers, but not willing to risk her life in the process she decided to speak with Brynn. Leaving the Cistern and into the Flagon she found the Nord at his usual table and took a seat.

"So lass it seems you've met our leader, what do you think?" the burly man asked honestly wanting her opinion.

"It's strange really," she started out not knowing how she wanted to ask her set of questions, but pushed on, "I have never seen so much hate and fire towards a people from one person alone. Tell me, do you know why he hates the Thalmor so much?"

Meeting her eyes Brynn sighed and turned away, "No, lass, but part of me wishes I did."

"And the other part?"

"Hopes I never find out," the man replied with a cold dead stare, "that boy in there has only seen twenty-six years, but has seen more darkness and atrocities that none should bear witness to."

"But there must be some Altmer that he trusts. Knowing the guild he has to work with all kinds of sorts."

"Aye, you're not wrong there. There are some he trusts, but that trust was hard earned, and still when around them his eyes still burn with that anger and fire. Whatever happened to him it was bad enough to make him hate every person of the Altmer race."

She sat in reflection of her new knowledge as the Nord gulped his mead in silence. Rising from the table she thanked the senior thief and adjourned for the night, but Brynn offered one last piece of advice, "Jay, just remember that the lives of the people we encounter will always have some darkness in them, it's just his is riddled with so much that it's almost all he knows now." Nodding in understanding she took to her bed which was ironically adjacent to the Guild Master's.

* * *

Seth's eyes opened sleep deprived from the vivid images that flooded his mind as he slept. Every night he relived his torment and horrors slower than they happened dragging out the pain and suffering of himself and those around him. Sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed he could see all the beds were occupied in the Cistern, so it was still night, and those that were not there were most likely out on assignment.

Moving away from the bed he headed to the training room seeking the peaceful sound of arrows sinking into a target. Picking up a plain old bow from beside the wall along with a quiver of arrows the cat welcomed the familiar weight of weapons in his hands. Taking stance and aim his eyes locked in on the red target on the dummies face. However instead of the dummy he saw the one that he could never get, the one that slipped from his fingers, the one he would enjoy cutting, stabbing, and then healing him when so near death just to repeat the process over and over again. It had been years since he's seen that bastard though, and chances of finding him were very slim. Continuing to unleash the arrows into the hay filled sacks he noticed the presence that joined him in firing off arrows.

"I'm sorry for whatever the Thalmor did to you," she said with sincerity though she could not understand the full extent of his hatred, "but I am nothing like them. Not all of us believe ourselves to be superior to the other races."

Though her words were sincere Seth ignored her dropping the bow and arrows to take up his blades standing ten feet in front of Jay, her bow still raised and pulled back ready to strike, but seeing her guild master in front of her ready to fight she lowered the weapon.

"You will shoot those arrows at me," Seth commanded, his crimson eyes darting to the arrows tip.

She made no move to raise the bow, "I don't want to kill you, and I do not want to give you cause to kill me."

"You will do as I say."

"No."

Seth chuckled at her determination and stubbornness. _Maybe Brynn was right. Maybe she is a little like me._ "I mean you no harm, but if you'd like a demonstration of my powers I suggest you shoot me."

Unsure of what Seth has planned Jay slowly raised the bow and pulled back to take aim. Seth watched her shaking hands pull the string back on the bow, over extending it a bit, but depending on if she could be trusted he would train her to be better. Gaining his trust however would take more than a few training sessions and a demonstration of her skills.

With one last gulp Jay set her sights on the point right between his eyes and let the arrow fly, ready to see his body fall lifeless to the ground because even she doubted he was quick enough to evade the arrow coming straight for him.

As soon as the arrow released Seth took in a breath, "Mid Vur Shaan," the thu'um sped up his reactions allowing him to slice the arrow into pieces as the shavings fell to his feet in a small pile.

Astounded by his true powers Jay was impressed with the Dragonborn. She like many others had never expected to truly see his talents in action, but she supposed that even he, a savior of Nirn and champion of Daedric Princes needed training too.

"Again," the cat commanded and she complied.

With every arrow she shot he added to the small pile of shavings at his feet until there were none left. Breathing heavily Jay didn't understand how Seth still hadn't broken a sweat since they'd been doing this for the past four hours. Sheathing his weapons Seth left the room in a deft silence appeased with the mornings work out, even if it had been with that elf. Walking back out into the Cistern he found a smiling Delvin leaning against the wall relaxed.

"I see she's growing on you ey?"

"I still don't trust her, and you weren't doing your job." Seth growled at the man.

Raising his hands in defense he moved off the wall and walked toward his friend, "She was with you, and besides had she tried anything you would have killed her."

"True, but never let her out of your sight; even around me." He warned with fire in his eyes, "and wake Brynn, Tonilia, and Vex if they're not already awake. We'll be meeting with Maven today to finish discussing our plans."

"Right," Delvin cleared his throat before remembering Jay in the other room, "and, uh, what do you want me to do about her?"

"I'll see if Sapphire will take over for a few hours while we discuss what we need to." Seth informed before going to see the woman he'd just mentioned and leaving Delvin to gather the others.

* * *

"It has been some time Dragonborn," Maven said with enough disdain in her words that it may have even made Alduin look like a bunny rabbit.

"That it has Maven," he replied in kind with feigned politeness towards the woman who'd been dealing with the guild for years.

As the members of the guild and Maven took their seats around the table Seth made observations for exits in case things went south and their ally had alerted the enemy of his presence. Though he doubted she would have said anything he wasn't willing to take any chances with the woman who loved people to be indebted to her.

"Alright lad," Brynn started, gaining Seth's attention, "You started to tell us parts of your plan yesterday, but are you sure this is the best way to do things?"

"Yes Brynjolf, it's the only way to do this right. This isn't just Skyrim we're talking about here. It's all of us. If Ulfric gets his way there's going to be a greater war even after this one and that will mean more restrictions on travel, trade, and any commodity you can think of. So the guild must get involved."

"But introducing Brynn to the Queen as the guild master is a death sentence," Vex observed a hole in the cat's plan.

"Yeah," Delvin agreed.

"Not exactly," Seth smirked his eyes alight with mirth, "If I present you to her personally and I vouch for you then describe that how the Empire could use you to their advantage against the Stormcloaks I know for a fact that no harm will come to us."

Listening to the cat's plan Maven had to hand it to him he was truly worthy of the title he held among his peers, but why she was at this meeting she didn't understand, "And what of me Dragonborn?"

His smirk grew even wider when Maven did exactly as he'd hoped she would; ask why she was here. In truth he didn't need her, but it's always better to have influence on your side, even if it comes in the form of a Black-Briar. Also he just wanted to use her for his own gain and get something out of the process, "I'm glad you asked Maven. You see while I can vouch for them it'll be up to you to help us find a new place to call home since they'll no doubt want to see what they've invested in and use it as a base of operations in the area. Since I don't really want them to come here into Riften raising hell I'd like you to find another area that could pass for the thieves' guild."

She crossed her arms and glared, "And why am I using my funds to do this?"

"Because we're also offering our funds to the war effort." At the news every thief around the table shouted 'what?' in unison and turned to their leader in anger, shock, and disbelief.

"That's it I'm cutting him," Vex put bluntly rising from the table and pulling out her dagger, but before she could lunge for the thief Brynn and Delvin grabbed her.

"She has a good point lad," Brynn agreed, "and I'm not talking about the dagger either."

"I know this sounds like a plan headed for disaster, but please trust me. While we help them we skim off the top, and after the war we can ask for all the septims we want. Money will be no issue especially when dealing with the Empire, and if they do give us trouble just remember I'm technically heir to the throne, though no actual human race would accept a Khajiit as their Emperor."

Snatching her arms away from the guys Vex took her seat and the room fell silent save for the crackling fire in the corner of the room. Waiting for all to agree Seth went to the kitchen and brought back six bottles of Black-Briar Reserve setting one in front of each of them, chilling the drink with a focused chilling whisper. Still standing he took place behind his chair with one last card up his sleeve ready to convince them all, "I understand you're angry with me."

"That's putting it mildly," the blonde woman mumbled avoiding his eyes.

"And I understand that, but we're thieves for Nocturnal's sake! We steal purses from old ladies, frame blind men, and change the books to skim some septims off the top. This is a contract, a score that can make us richer beyond our wildest dreams, and all we have to do is play nice for a while until things settle down, and along the way we steal from every hold that Ulfric has under his control. A nationwide score. It's a team effort, but pulling this off would ensure our names live on in infamy among the thieves and people of Skyrim."

Popping open his bottle Seth waited for the others to do the same. One by one around the table the corks flew off and each bottle was raised in the air, "To the survival and biggest score of the Guild." Brynn toasted and Seth smiled his Machiavellian grin as they all drank from their bottles; except for Maven who poured it into a fancy cup and drank from it.

"Now Maven," Seth continued, "I have a stop to make before I head back to Solitude with Brynn. I should be back in a few days hopefully to pick Brynn up and then it may be even two weeks' time before I contact you on the status of our deal with the queen, but please try and find something soon, so the guild can make it look like we've been there for a while."

"Alright. I can make it happen, and I'll send word to you or Brynn in Solitude when completed, but what else must you do out here that is of importance?"

_Of course she'd want to know about my other business, but might as well tell her since I need the place she'll be providing,_ "I'll be going to Falkreath to scout out the area and look for weak points in the soldiers movements, and see if my manor is still standing. If it's not I highly doubt they found what they wanted, but it's still a matter of time until they do."

"And what would they be looking for in your manor?" She questioned further while he received looks from the thieves.

"Brynn knows." Was all he said and all eyes shifted to the Nord who looked puzzled then he thought about it.

"Lad are you sure?" He asked knowing how much that score meant to him.

A small frown replaced the cats smirk and distant eyes quenched the fires within them, "I don't want to give it up, but it's for the best. Better to end up in her hands rather than his."

The Nord rubbed his chin as if thinking it over then sighed. For all the bruises and wounds they went through for Seth to claim that prize just to give it up now seemed foolish, but as always he was right, "Alright then. Good thing you upgraded your safe when you did then."

As the others just continued to turn their head from one thief to another they still had no idea what any of them were talking about, "Okay," Tonilia began wanting some answers, "What are you going to get Seth?"

"My crown, or well the Jagged Crown to be exact. I stole it, so it's mine." Whistles echoed in the room at the score he'd obtained not surprisingly every eye was already putting a price on it.

Rising from the table Brynn came and stood next to Seth placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "When do you leave?"

Grasping the back of the chair Seth leaned over, "Tomorrow night if possible, but I'll need someone with a high sneaking ability as well as combat training."

"Oh, he's not going to like this," Vex mumbled with a slight smirk.

"Not like what?" Seth asked unsure if he wanted the answer.

Delvin turned away rubbing the back of his neck, "The person for that then would be Jay."

The wooden chair splintered beneath his grip and a murderous growl resonated from the back of his throat, "No! I will not take her on such a mission that is too important to risk it becoming known by the Thalmor."

"But she's not part of the Thalmor, or Maven would have informed us lad," Brynn tried hoping to assure his friend, but made things a little worse.

"You don't know that!" He shouted turning to the Nord then to Maven stalking toward her like a killer in the night, "She has relations with them all the time."

"Better to be on their good side," she said.

"You receive gifts from them." He stalked closer; the fire dancing off his eyes causing them to glow.

"I help them with relations in Skyrim," she spoke.

"And you give them information." He whispered in her ear as he planted one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table blocking a direct escape from the confrontation.

"I-I have never…" she trailed off as terror looked into her eyes.

He could hear her heart speed up with fear as his eyes glowing red as Alduin's terrorized her very being, "Good and keep it that way," he gruffed standing straight back up and turning away from the woman who he swore he'd never seen frightened before, "But I still don't trust Jay."

* * *

Seth finished securing the saddle on the cream colored horse as Shadowmere stood by ready to ride, but the cat still needed to make sure his travelling companion was ready to go much to his displeasure. Making sure it was safe for Jay to ride he called the woman over and had her mount the steed as he did his. Taking the reins in his hands Seth turned to Jay, "You will ride ahead of me because I still don't trust you, but you're apparently the best for what I need. Though I highly doubt it, because I could have used Vex, but I suspect they want me to learn to trust you."

"I'll do my best," she responded to his statement as she held the reins.

"Words are cheap," he rebuked, "Now let us get underway." Spurring the horse he took off and was soon passed by Jay and headed off into the thicket of trees hoping to reach Falkreath by the next sunset.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Was Finally able to finish this chapter up and get it out here. So how's everyone liking the story so far hmm? Personally I find it interesting, but I guess that's cause I'm writing it. Anyway here's chapter 12.**

* * *

The ride was quiet and pleasurable as the crunching of leaves beneath hooves filled the atmosphere and the scampering of animals passed by in a calm ripple of the morning mist accompanied by a rising warm sun. Having left right at dark hours ago they'd pushed the horses hard, but the Dragonborn decided to slow them down lest they perish from overexertion. So now going at a steady walk they were a third of the way to their destination. It was going to be a lot quicker when they obtained the enemies movements from the areas commander himself, but the real challenge would be forging an exact copy and that would take time. Listening to his surroundings Seth's ears came to attention with the sound of heavy wings beating against the strong winds of the sky.

"Dragon!" he shouted in warning to his companion as he jumped from his horse weapons already drawn.

Taking stance he barred himself for what was about to come as the dragon touched down to challenge his thu'um and claim the spot of Thur. Standing before the beast in all its glory Seth welcomed the challenge with a smirk, but hopefully rather than fight he would like to reason with his brother, "Drem Yo Lok brother."

As the dragon's maw opened to respond an arrow shot into its wing. Looking over his shoulder Seth saw Jay lining up another arrow ready to shoot, "Shit," he whispered turning back to the angry one who stared him down with abysmal black eyes. Knowing now he had no chance to reason with the beast he rolled to the left as flames spewed from the razor filled mouth of the dragon. Springing to his feet the cat brought his axe's down in an arch hoping to dislodge the scales close to the dark eye while Jay pelted him with fire enchanted Daedric arrows.

Soon the dragon did more than breath fire and ice at the two and began clawing, swinging his tail, and neck to attack them. When it wasn't able to land many blows he took to the skies and circled overhead while Seth and Jay stood back to back.

"Don't you have a shout or something to render him useless?" She questioned as her eyes followed the bronze dragon.

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you use it?"

"Because it was created by men and is a vile thing."

"And yet you used it!" She shouted before gasping at the sight of the dragon coming right for them.

Pushing the elf out of the dragon's path Seth stood his ground timing his strike just right. As the reptile came closer Seth's grip tightened and time seemed to slow as he whispered the words, "Tiid Klo Ul."

The flames poured from the dragon as Seth waited for his mark to appear wanting to go for the kill and end the dragon's life quickly for mercy's sake. With the wings beating faster and faster as it came closer the Dragonborn let the flames wash over him like a cleansing light then struck his sword straight up into the creature right beneath its neck letting the creatures momentum cut itself down the length of its neck. Soaked in blood Seth let the blade go and rolled away before the crushing mass landed atop him.

Rising from his knees Seth wiped away the leaves that stuck to his blood showered body and walked over to the dying creature with sad eyes and a guilty heart. He didn't like killing dragons; he believed them to be graceful creatures just twisted by the darkness of Alduin. If Odahviing and Paarthurnax were any indication he was right then he hoped all would see reason one day, but for now he would hold in his guilt for slaying such a creature.

"Oblan nii," the dragon commanded his eyes fading of life.

Twirling his other blade around Seth placed his palm on the beast's neck as a frown spread over his visage, "Zu'u fen waan nunon wah bolaav hi azz brother." Raising his blade in the air he brought it down in an arch severing the dragons head from its body rendering the body and mind still. Falling back on his butt he rested his arms on his knees and bowed his head as the form before him began to burn. Many souls had he collected and each one made his power and thu'um stronger, but it was also something he did not relish.

Jay had observed the whole fight unable to move as fast as usual, no doubt from the words her Guild Master had whispered before the dragon struck. When the flames washed over him she thought the cat dead for sure and covered her eyes waiting for his howl of pain, but it never came. Instead she heard the gut wrenching slicing of flesh and outcry of pain. Peeking through a crack in her hands she witnessed the blade sweep through the beast's neck, but the way Seth stood gave way to a different emotion. Rather than looking like the warrior many claimed him to be the cat was somber about his actions. Then when he fell down with his head bowed she was pretty sure he was wounded, but she didn't know what to do.

Timidly walking over to him she wrung her hands together hoping that he wasn't dead or going to attack her if she said anything at all, "S-Seth?" she whispered.

"Never! Never do that again!" he shouted back in anger.

"I did nothing wrong!" she fired back, but ended up only making him angrier.

"Yes you did!"

"Then what did I do?"

"You shot at the dragon when I had everything under control!" he seethed moving up from his spot and to the horses followed closely by the elf.

"Didn't seem like it to me," she muttered under her breath, but he still heard it.

"And why is that?" he chuckled mounting Shadowmere.

"Because it's your job to destroy the dragons."

Glancing down to her she could see the blood that soaked him to the fur, and his red eyes that matched the dark crimson hue, "You speak like the Blades. Perhaps you aren't a Thalmor after all, but the Blades are just as bad."

Spurring off he left Jay behind to catch up, but didn't go too fast so he didn't lose her along the way. Many didn't understand the reason he defended his brethren and perhaps no one ever would, and he would have to live with that.

Due to their little detour and when Jay finally caught up they decided to ride faster once more into the afternoon. The silence between them was palpable for the rest of the journey as the hooves beat the dirt and leaf covered road along the way.

Night was upon them as they made it just outside the town of Falkreath. Ditching their horses the two continued on foot from there as to avoid suspicion and sneak through the town to the Jarl's long house so they could obtain the movements of the Stormcloaks in the hold. Moving past the shop, inn, and smithy the two came to the Jarl's home.

* * *

"So what's the plan," Jay whispered to the cat still clad in blood soaked armor.

"We'll need a distraction. Something to get everyone's attention while you sneak inside and get the areas map and locations, oh and also forge one just like it so they don't know we took the real one."

"M-me!?" she whispered in shock.

Turning to face her Seth groaned, "Of course you. I'm the distraction." _And a dragon as well, but I'll let that little detail slip by._

Turning back to face the long house's door Jay nodded and began to move out of the small thicket of bushes they hid in. Pressed low against the side of the house she nodded ready to do her part."

"Jarl Dengeir of Stuhn," the cat shouted causing the ground and buildings around them to shake, "I challenge you to fight me: I the Dragonborn, slayer of the World-Eater, and Harbinger of the Companions."

Citizens and soldiers poured from the inn, shops, and hall of the dead. A crescent taking shape behind the cat as dreary eyes looked upon the spectacle. The last to come out was the Jarl himself, his housecarl, and the Stormcloak commander. Smiling for the fact that his plan worked he met Jay's eyes giving a slight unnoticeable nod, that to the trained eye would go unnoticed, but being a thief meant that their eyes were always on the prize before them.

Angrily marching down the wooden steps Dengier stopped in front of the cat; his disheveled sleepwear hung low enough it hit the ground, his nightcap hung slightly to the side, and his eyes were still half closed from being awoken at such an hour, but still seemed capable of conversation, "Mmhm, Dragonborn, what a pleasure it is to have you here in my hold," the old man spoke with a devious smirk, "Of course you know that your hide is sought by the High king himself yes?"

Covering his chuckle Seth nodded to the man, "Why yes I do, but I thought I'd just take a stroll around the hold before having a nice drink at the inn and then going to Windhelm and gutting Ulfric like the racist pig he is."

"Why you little," the Jarl spoke in fluster, "I will have your hide and have you as my rug on the floor."

* * *

Sneaking into the long house Jay was certain the steward was still inside, and hopefully asleep at that. Keeping in a crouch she moved forward careful to avoid any part of the house alight from the fire pit in the center of the hall. Sticking to the left side her body hugged the wooden pillars as she moved about the room with deft feet and soft breathing. Making it to the Commanders room she rolled in ready to complete her task.

Moving over to the large table splayed on top like a cloth cover was a map of the country with little flags indicating their positions in the field as well as the empires. Looking to see if she could gather any troop movement from the depiction she wasn't able to gather much. Done looking at the map she moved from the table only to be sent scurrying under it when a loud thunderous roar pierced the outside walls and shook the old home hard enough that dust fell from the cracks in the ceiling.

_What in Nocturnal's shadows was that?_ She frantically wondered then deduced it was only her Guild Master making the distraction last as long as she needed it to. Moving out from under the table she looked around the sparsely decorated room wondering where the racist supporter would hide the plans. Checking in random bins, barrels, and satchels she forgot to keep an ear open and a look out for anyone still in the house.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" An elven woman questioned the thief.

Jumping from being startled Jay turned around to see an elven woman in brown finery her eyes giving a cross look, as well as her arms entwined in front of her chest. Not knowing what to say her mouth hung agape. On all the missions the guild has ever sent her on not once was she caught, but today changed everything about that.

"Well?" the woman questioned again.

"I'm...um," she pointed to the doorway that the woman was occupying, "was just going." _Without the plans are you mad! He'll never trust you if you don't get them, and then he'll probably accuse you of working with Ulfric, or against Ulfric seeing as how if the civil war continues on the Thalmor can get stronger._

The elven woman in the door stood her ground as the elf clad in her own brown attire stayed perfectly still despite what she had told the woman before her, "And you think I'll let someone, a thief if I ever saw one who was poking around the commanders room, leave?"

Sighing in frustration and panic Jay hoped what she was about to do was going to work, "Look," her voice slightly shaky, "Yes I am what you say I am, but it is not gold or trinkets that I come for."  
"Then what is it?"

Thankful that the woman was willing to listen she stood up from her crouching position and took a step forward, "I'm looking for the movement plans for the Stormcloaks in this hold."

The woman let out a hard laugh throwing her head back, "And this is not worth gold?"

Clenching her jaw Jay knew the woman was right, but perhaps if she gave a little information as to who wants the plans she might be able to get what she needs and get out of there, "I was hired by the Dragonborn to gather this information. If you don't believe me just step outside, but I'd grab a coat it sounds like it's storming out there," she added rather smugly.

Consideration in the woman's eyes sparked as she clenched one hand to her chin, deep in thought, "I know who you are and why you're here."

_Well yeah, I just told you. God._ She gave out a frustrated breath.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Nenya, steward of Falkreath."

Jay's face blanched with worry. _Shit, shit, shit!_

Seeing the thief's discomfort Nenya continued, "Seth and I are good friends," she spoke lightly, "He and I have an understanding, and I knew you'd be coming."

Jay finally found her voice, "Y-you did?"

Nenya gave a small laugh, "Yes I did. Seth sent word before you came of course. I can see why now too."

"And why would that be?" she snapped as the house shook and people screamed outside.

"Because you're just like me. If you haven't noticed I'm an Altmer as well, but the difference is he trusts me. Not completely, but still it's a start."

Jay snorted, "And how long did that take?"

"A little over a year, but come now Seth doesn't have all night to be holding back his blades and shouts." Nenya commented as she moved towards the commander's bed.

Jay's eyes followed the woman. _Hmm I wonder why he trusts her. Maybe he slept with her?_

As if reading Jay's thoughts the other woman laughed, "No he did not sleep with me if that's what you're wondering, but had I the chance I would have jumped him in a heartbeat."

"Really?"

"Yes, and if only to know what all the fuss was about."

Though Jay was finding this conversation about her Guild Master a little more than awkward and too personal her curiosity was piqued, "What fuss?"

Nenya, now feeling under the mattress then bringing her hand out, "Ah, here we are," she announced pulling out a key ignoring the thief's question.

Unhappy that Nenya was deliberately ignoring her she sighed, "Please tell me," she begged. Though not interested in her leader or his gender for that matter Jay still thought it would be good dirt if she ever needed it.

Echoes of the ensuing chaos could be heard from outside the walls, and curious as to what was taking place since Nenya wasn't willing to give anything away Jay looked out through a hole in the wall to see Seth swooping down from the sky on the back of a dragon. _Really? Is he really doing this?_ She mentally questioned as he jumped from the creatures back and landed on the ground in a crouch.

"Eh hem."

Snapping away from the intense show of whatever was going on out there Nenya handed her the paper with the plans and another blank one along with a quill and ink.

"You might want to hurry Seth can only hold back his strikes for so long before they actually injure him."

Nodding to the woman she took them all over to the map covered table and began to forge away. All the loops, periods, lines, and signatures had to be the same in every way as it was on the original. Poking her tongue out to the side Jay's concentration was so deep she didn't hear the loud cry of a cat and the thud of a massive body.

* * *

"Quick you must go," Seth implored the dragon whose body covered the road.

"Nid Zu'u fent krif areid hi dii thur."

Growling at his brethren Seth shouted at the dragon making his thu'um heard demanding to be obeyed. Not one to cower away from the mortal men the dragon stayed put unwilling to leave his friend alone.

Seeing the soldiers charging them Seth took place by Yolvenlom's head with his blades raised ready to fight. If they only attacked and killed the Stormcloaks they'd be fine, but if any innocent was caught in the crossfire there would be hell to pay.

He was running out of time, and still Jay was nowhere to be seen. Swinging his axe's the cat looked to the night sky taking in every star as his eyes closed. Snapping them open he called a storm to descend upon those that fought them now as thunder roared and lightning tore at the sky all souls stopped at the monstrous sound as cold rain pelted them from the heavens.

Getting back to the fight the soldiers once again charged them, but often slipped as the rain was quickly turning the solid dirt ground into rivers of gushing mud. Tired of waiting for them however the Khajiit let his weapons drop wanting to hunt. Smiling he let out a primal yowl that could make even a Daedra's bones curdle with fear as he took the shape of his bestial nature. His bones cracked and elongated, his teeth grew in inches, and his crimson red eyes seemed to seek blood above all else. Rushing to them on all fours Seth swung his paws in vicious bone crushing arcs and clawed at their skin while his dragon friend burned them with fire.

Taking down all that stood in his way the cat was covered in a concoction of mud and blood as it covered his fur in patches. Seeing no more enemies he reverted to his original form and dressed, thankful that they were able to find an enchantment that kept his clothes from being torn apart every time he shifted. Walking past each soldier he bent down and looted then sliced their throats making sure each one had a nice place to go to in the void. The last one he came to however carried information he refused to believe.

* * *

Sneaking out of the Jarl's long house Jay carefully made her way over to Seth who was looting and slitting the throats of men who were no doubt Stormcloaks. However as she got closer she overheard the last words of one of the men as blood gurgled from his mouth and a smile stayed on his features.

"- brother - let us - Whiterun."

Seth grabbed the man by his blue cuirass, "It's not true."

"And yet it is." The dead man sighed in complacency as the light faded from his eyes.

Standing behind him Jay had no idea what to say. She hadn't been able to gage what was said in the beginning due to a lack of distance, but the end of it sounded like something ominous and foreboding to her.

"I have the plans," she whispered quietly as he still held on to the mud covered dead man.

Turning his head slightly over his shoulder he sighed, "How much did you hear?"

"Just something about Whiterun and it being true," she answered honestly hoping he'd believe her.

Nodding he threw the body to the ground and rose from his knees, "Good," he stopped and turned to her, "and don't tell anyone about what you heard. I don't care how little it was either, just don't."

She again nodded and followed him over to the giant dragon that took up the width of the eastern road weary of being near it, but was still in awe of it as well. However as she passed the bodies she couldn't find the Jarl and he never came back inside, "Where's the Jarl?" she asked nervously.

"He and his housecarl ran for the hills at the behest of the commander. There's no need to worry. Now you'll take the plans back to Brynn and tell him he'll have to make the journey to Solitude on his own, there's someone I need to see." he said changing topics.

"But-"

_She is right my son. All answers will come in time, and I shall see you sooner than you think._ The voice echoed in his head. _But she hasn't even finished saying anything_. He retorted back to the Night Mother completely ignoring anything the elf was saying since the Mother entered his head.

"- was the plan." Jay finished exasperatedly.

"Alright," he said easily as if he'd been listening the whole time, "get on."

Jay looked at him dumbfounded, "W-what?"

"Did I stutter?"

"Me," she pointed to herself then to the dragon, "on that? I think not." She informed with a shake of her head.

Dismounting the dragon he strode over to Jay, "First off his name is Yolvenlom. And secondly get on him before I make you get on," he hissed.

Pursing her lips at not really having a choice she waited for him to mount the dragon first before she held up her hand for some help to get on the creature, "Now you'll have to hang on to me because we'll be high up and going at speeds inhumanly possible."

* * *

**So that was chapter 12, and 13 is underway, so hopefully it won't be too long before I have that chapter out for you guys too. Thanks for the support.**

**Also if you guys come up with some awesome dragon names and tell me if you'd like to have them be friend or foe let me know and I'll work em in to the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Oh man it's been long since I posted a chapter for this story. Is anyone still out there cause if you are then I thank you for hanging on with me and my little tangents of sidetracking myself and school work cause life's not all fun and games sadly. SO anyway sorry about the delay and here's a chapter to make up for me being gone a while on it.**

* * *

Standing before the timeworn manor Seth softly walked up the front steps placing a light palm on the door. The wood was cracked and splintered, one of the hinges was nearly rusted away, and his steward, Rayya, was no doubt long gone from the area. Looking back at Jay who silently leaned against the wooden post of the porch he opened the door.

Just as the outside so too was the inside, a worn down mess with inches of dust covering old tomes, trophies, chairs, and paintings. The ashes from the fire were no longer tended to, the stairs creaked, and a cold breeze blew through the home as if it were haunted by a warmer past.

"So what are we looking for?" Jay asked finally stepping into the home as his eyes scanned all that it held.

"A key," was his simple reply as he made his way for one of the back rooms. Moving a rug to reveal nothing but wood covered floors a cloud of dust hovered in the air causing the elf to sneeze, "Bless you," he mumbled wildly as he bent down on his knees running his hands over the floorboards.

Watching his hands move wildly Jay was about to ask if he was crazy when she heard a button click and five pieces of the wood floor slid into the wall revealing a hidden door that lead down into the ground. She let out a low whistle, obviously impressed by the illusion.

"Is this the key you're looking for?"

The cat's jaw steeled as he processed her question, "No, it's down there." he pointed to the steps leading down into his cellar, "I left the key here, but the area where the crown lies is nearby outside, but the key must be gotten first." Grabbing an old torch from its place on one of the pillars Seth waved his hand over it bringing a new light to the room. Stepping down into the cellar Jay followed close behind unsure of what they were going to find however before they got too far Seth turned to her.

"You'll have to wait outside for me."

"But-"

"I let you come this far because I was lost in the past, but what lays down here can only be seen by those I truly trust."

Nodding her head in anger she crossed her arms and laughed, "You'll have to learn to trust me one day."

He grabbed her by the elbow, "No, I won't," and with those last words he let go of her arm and climbed down into the cellar.

* * *

Doing as Seth had commanded she stepped outside of his home, welcomed by the first rays of the morning sun poking through the trees. Closing her eyes she sighed welcoming the warmth that the job of a thief sometimes lacked. Leaning against the porch she watched the road for any signs of trouble that could come their way.

After about an hour of waiting she became restless. _What's taking him so long? I could have been in and out in a matter of minutes. Divines he needs to work on his skills._ Deciding that the waiting was killing her she opted to take a stroll around the grounds. There was a pleasant looking lake that the sun glistened off of, and she could have sworn she saw a fish or two jump breaking the waters serenity, not far from that was a garden, "Strange I never would have thought of him as the gardening type," she commented to no one. Continuing her walk Jay heard the sounds of hoof falls along the road.

No where near the front door she panicked not knowing if their company was friend or foe. Wanting to get a better look, but not give her position away she looked for a way to do so, and it came in the form of a vine growing its way up the side of the home. Making short work of the climb she was on the roof of the manor slowly making her way forward. Overlooking the edge of the roof she spotted a small company of Stormcloaks with lots of oil and enough firepower to set the place ablaze in seconds.

"Check the inside of the house for him. If he's there keep your guard up, he'll kill you without a second thought." The head soldier said to another who began to walk off and into the house.

Shifting to her back she hoped Yolvenlom was able to see what was happening s because her alone against a few armed men wasn't in the forecast for today's adventure.

* * *

Just as above so below, and a little more, the dust had settled like the soft blankets of snow in the winter, though that seemed to be the only season in the country at war. _Good thing I have fur,_ Seth mused, as his shadow stalked along the stone walls of the cellar as he drew closer to his goal. It may seem pointless to have kept all of his old sets of armor and weapons, along with old tomes and notes he'd gathered from people he'd saved or just notes that intrigued him in general. It was the first house he required in fact, before he became the hero every man and woman knows him to be. Stopping by a dresser in the corner he opened the top drawer and inside lay the rags he came home with. Sighing he pried his eyes away from the ragged and singed material and entered another room filled with things from his past. However this room was filled with more of his non glorious moments that caused him pain to even think about so he hid them in boxes and barrels to keep them from view. Which brings to mind the question if gaining the Jagged Crown was one of his greatest moments why hide the key to its location in this particular room? As he pondered that very question his mind came to an answer, _Maybe it's because the way I force myself to remember my past._

As he approached the chest against the back wall his red eyes darted to the box covered in tribal markings of those from his true home of Elsweyr and the happenings of his past, but he wasn't here to remember. Today was about that key. Stopping before the chest he knelt down placing his hands on either side of the lid he cracked it open and took the lone key that lay inside.

Clutching the key in his hand he turned around only to be startled by the roar of a dragon pouring down fire near his home alerting him of unwanted company, "And here I thought this was going to be a cakewalk." Running up the stairs of his cellar and closing the wooden panel once back in his home he slid the hidden door back in place and covered it back up with the carpet then rushed outside to find a ring of fire surrounding his home in protection from the Stormcloaks on the other side of the flames.

"You should have stayed gone cat," one of the soldiers threatened with a sick smile.

Seth just sneered at the man in response, still clutching the key he slipped it into an inside pocket so as to not lose it before he drew his weapons to take stance. As he drew the blades from his back a dark body landed beside him, and he swung away, but stopped before slicing the elf's head off once he realized who it was.

"Thanks for the warning," he grumbled.

"What'd you want me to do slide down the chimney, or be killed myself?" She retorted with a glare drawing her own weapons.

Ignoring her retort Seth focused his eyes on the now dwindling ring of fire, that would soon allow him to have at his adversaries.

"It's remarkable you stand with one cat," the blue cuirassed man played, "after what her kind did to your family I'm surprised you allow it in your presence."

_Wait, what's he talking about?_ The Altmer wondered with a glance in Seth's direction who seemed to grow rigged with what the man had said. _I think I'll ask him later._

Baring his fangs the Dragonborn hissed in violation of information, "You know nothing!" he shouted with a growl he pounced to the other side through the ring of flames bringing his blades down on the taunting man knocking him to the ground and driving his blade deep into the man's shoulder.

Quick to react the other charged the angered cat with their own blades in hopes of being able to save their friend, but before the next one to attack could land a blow Jay's throwing knife made direct contact with the man's eye sending him to the ground, weapon still raised. The two though were surrounded, most Stormcloaks were giving their full attention to the Khajiit only to be thrown back, frozen, or set ablaze by his thu'um.

Blood soaked the ground, and the armor the two wore, but Seth seemed to wear it with pride as he just kept hacking away at those around him. Not to be outdone Jay dealt with a few of her own, but felt her heart skip when she heard voices shouting as more sprung to life and began running at them.

"We've got more company!" she shouted over the parried strikes of her attacker.

Before the cat could reply though the giant body of Yolvenlom dropped onto the path and with a smirk launched fire at the charging group who then turned tail and ran for the hills. Chuckling he stayed and continued to fight by Seth's side until mere bodies littered the grounds, "Well that was a workout," Seth chuckled as he wiped blood and sweat from his brow.

Catching her breath Jay thought this as good a time as any to ask what the simple Stormcloak soldier meant by 'what they did to your family'. Walking over to stand beside him as he looted a gutted corpse she crossed her arms and put more weight on one hip than another, "What did he mean?"

"Need to know, and you don't" he deadpanned as he rose from the ground but was punched in the face by the elf. Wiping the blood she drew away he laughed, "Finally decided to show your true colors or are you really that stupid?"

"Just curious, and every time I do something you warm up to me and then seconds later you take everything you consider me to be back, and you want me to keep quiet? Whatever the Altmer people did to you has nothing to do with me, so grow up or finish this on your own," the elf threatened with a cold hard glare.

Huffing and growling Seth turned away from her and continued to the natural land formation where quarried stone piled on the side of it to which she followed though uninvited. Stopping at the wall of rock Jay looked at him expectantly and was shocked when he pulled out a miniature dragon claw key and lined it up with three seemingly indifferent holes in the stone.

Looking at her expression Seth's lips curled slightly, "Made it myself," and with those words the stone door rose from the ground and opened a cave of wonders.

Jay's eyes lit up at the sight of burning fire dancing off of rubies, sapphires, amethysts and barrels of gold and silver. Her jaw fell open as he walked inside the cave and came to a stop at the back of the well concealed safe, "No wonder you weren't worried about money," she said adding a low whistle at the end.

Returning with the crown in hand Seth nodded to her statement then drew her back from the wall and sealed it shut once again, "Don't drop this," he commanded as he gave her the crown which she inspected with awe, "Also I'm getting you a horse."

"W-what?" _This isn't part of the plan what's he doing?_

Handing her a pouch of gold he turned back to the dragon waiting patiently for his brothers words, "Tell Maven and Brynn that the plan is still the same, but Brynn now needs to meet me in Solitude, I have a feeling things will be easier that way."

"I thought you said- Wait where are you going and don't say Solitude because we both know that's not true."

Chuckling Seth went up to Yolvenlom and patted the reptiles neck with affection, "You're right," he commented jumping onto the dragons back, "I'm going to see my mother. Now just remember not to lose the crown, and send my regards to Brynn for the slight change in plan. Just tell him what I told you and he'll understand."

"But-" before anymore words could leave her mouth the dragon shot into the air leaving her amidst a field of bodies with a pouch full of septims.

* * *

**A/N So please be honest how is the story holding up so far because I know I keep saying I'll get to Serana soon, but I think I'm going to hold that off until after they retake Skyrim and a few plot holes are set into place. Other than that it was a rather long chapter, maybe not as long as my other ones, but I'm lucky to have such awesome readers such as yourself. Anyway please leave any comment you like for me and I'll respond in due time with another chapter. Aal fus kos voth hi.**


End file.
